Awkward With Intimacy
by DeeNee6
Summary: L has asked Aizawa, Soichiro, Mogi and Matsuda to work with him on another Death Note case in America. An FBI agent joins the team. What will L do when he realises she has feelings for him? [The title may change in future, but this was all I could think of for now XD] The rating may change for future chapters. LxOC I may also add that there is quite a bit of OOC in here too
1. Summoning

**Okay guys! This is my first fanfic on this site, so reviews would be great! **

**[Background Story] Misa obtained her Death Note in a similar way to Light - and it wasn't Rem that gave it to her. For some unknown reason, Misa gave into L's torture, confessing about the Death Note and being the Second Kira. Light was held in custody and Mogi being the little genius that he is (with a little help from L himself), figured out the draw trick Light had created, and thus his Death Note was discovered. He and Misa are both currently serving life sentences but have no actual memory of the Death Note (but everything was explained to them after their ownership was forfeited). I'm sorry if a lot of people don't really understand this explanation but it was the best I could think of - I just needed a scenario where L was still alive, and Light and Misa were caught. If anyone has any better suggestions then feel free to review and let me know.**

**Me: L, would you do the disclaimer please? **

**L: DeeNee only owns 1% of this story - that 1% being her OC Tasha. The other 99% belongs to the original Death Note owners.**

**Me: Was that really necessary?**

**L: Of course**

* * *

**Aizawa**

I was almost asleep when my phone rang. This both annoyed me and made me grateful to the caller. I was annoyed, because I was really tired, but then I was grateful, because falling asleep at work wasn't the best way for me to keep my job. Still a little drowsy, I grabbed the ringing mobile and answered it.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"This is L."

"Ryuzaki?" I sat straight up immediately, wide awake now.

It had been a couple of years now since Misa had been confined and given in to Ryuzaki's torture, confessing about being the Second Kira and the Death Note. This then lead to Light being confined, whilst his possessions were searched and his Death Note uncovered. Both were given a life sentence in prison, and were forced to relinquish ownership of their Death Notes back to the Shinigami's possessing them.

L then presumedly moved out of Japan to work on another case. To be honest, I was quite surprised that he let us go back to our normal lives, what with us knowing his identity and all.

"What's this about?" I continued.

"I need you to go to the hotel where I first showed you all my face at 3pm tomorrow. Same room. I have something to ask you," L ignored my earlier question, going straight to the point as always.

"You're back in Japan?"

"I did not say that."

Right, of course not. Knowing him, he'd probably have a computer there waiting for me with his message.

"And Mr. Aizawa?"

"Yes?"

"Please do not tell anyone where you are going, not even your family."

"Ryuzaki, I know by now not to share any information you give me," I replied, slightly offended.

"...and you'll need to destroy this phone within the next few hours, if you don't mind."

"If I don't mind!" I raged, before cooling down.

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Matsuda, Mogi and Mr. Yagami will be there also. Just a warning." I sighed. Soichiro and Mogi, I didn't mind. But Matsuda was just an idiot.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Mr. Aizawa." And he hung up without even letting me reply.

"Damn, L," I muttered.

* * *

The next day, at 3pm, I arrived at the hotel. I recognized the chief's car in the parking lot, but that was it. Well at least I wasn't the only one here. As soon as I entered the foyer, I saw him and Mogi.

"Good afternoon, Aizawa," Soichiro greeted me. Mogi just nodded his head. He always was quiet.

I was about to open my mouth to say hello, but then someone ran into me. Of course it was Matsuda.

"Really, Matsuda! Watch where you're going!" I snapped.

"Uh... sorry Aizawa," Matsuda apologised nervously.

"I didn't want to be late. I wasn't sure if you guys would all wait for me or not, but I'm glad that you did because I totally forgot the hotel room we're supposed to meet at and-"

"Well that's all very nice, but since we did wait you can be quiet now," I growled. Matsuda sighed.

"Well, does anyone actually know what room we are meant to be in?" Mogi asked quietly.

"I believe it was room 208," Soichiro answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Matsuda pressed excitedly. "Gee, this is really interesting! Who knew we'd be hearing from L - I mean Ryuzaki - again!" I ignored him.

"Lets be on our way then shall we?" I motioned for Mogi to take the lead.

* * *

Matsuda was basically jumping up and down in the elevator. You could almost feel the energy and enthusiasm radiating off of him. It annoyed me so much, and I was seriously considering yelling at him to be still, but then the elevator came to a halt.

We looked at each other nervously before Soichiro stepped out.

"This way," he directed. We followed him down the hall. I have to admit, I was really curious as to how he remembered this. It had been quite a few years after all.

When we arrived at room 208, something occurred to me.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked. "We don't have a key."

"Oh yeah..." Matsuda mumbled. Mogi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Wait a minute," Soichiro spoke up. "When we first met L he said that the door was unlocked. Maybe it's unlocked again?"

"Yeah, I think you're onto something there, chief!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Let's try it shall we?" I decided. Soichiro slowly turned the handle.

"It's unlocked," he confirmed. We went inside. There was a table in the centre of the room, and it had a note. I approached it. Everyone else decided to stay near the door.

"What does it say?" Matsuda asked excitedly.

"It says... 'Call this number.' Theres a foreign number here as well."

"Guess that means Ryuzaki isn't in Japan," Matsuda said, sulking a little.

"Not necessarily, Matsuda. He could have a phone set up somewhere else that'll redirect the call to somewhere in Japan. It makes a call harder to trace that way," Soichiro pointed out.

"Guess we should call it and find out," I sighed.


	2. Arrangements

**Here's chapter two! Sorry it took a little while to update, but I have limited time to write these things. I've also changed the Back Story a little bit, so if you want to re-read it then go ahead! ^_^**

**Me: Light, would you do the honours please?**

**Light: Why should I? I'm barely even mentioned in this story.**

**Ryuk: Because if you don't, I'll write your name in my Death Note.**

**Light: *sighs* Fine. DeeNee doesn't own Death Note, all rights belong to the original owners. The only thing DeeNee claims is her OC Tasha.**

**Ryuk: *chuckles***

**Light: It's not funny!**

* * *

**L**

When the 'W' appeared on my screen, the noise made me jump a little and knock over my sugar cube stack.

"What is it Watari?" I asked.

"The call came..."

"Oh right, of course. Please connect it up to line four."

I pushed the speaker button down and spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you for coming," I greeted. "Are you all present?"

"Yes. What's this about, Ryuzaki?" Asked the voice that was unmistakably Aizawa's. He was always a little annoyed at something. I'd say there was a 50% chance Matsuda had got on his nerves again.

"I would like to ask you to take on a case with me. I need help from people who already know a bit about the Death Note," I explained.

"Another Death Note? Was it Ryuk again?" Matsuda asked.

"Matsuda, I can't answer that until I have actually touched the Death Note in question."

"Oh yeah..."

I sighed. Matsuda could be such an idiot.

"Are you absolutely sure it's the work of a Death Note?" Soichiro inquired.

"There's about a 90% chance it's the work of a Death Note."

"90%..." Matsuda gasped.

"However, before you agree to work with me, I do need to make you aware of a slight catch."

"What catch?" Aizawa growled.

"... This case takes place in America. For you to work with me on it, I'll need you to be in America also."

"What?" All of them gasped. "America?"

"That's right."

"With all due respects, Ryuzaki, I simply cannot take on this case. You are seriously asking me to take on another Death Note case, after what happened with Light? And you expect to just drop everything and go to America? I can't do that to my family, not after all we've been through," Soichiro proclaimed.

"I understand, Mr. Yagami. But please, don't tell anyone about this meeting or the case."

"Ryuzaki! You seriously think the Chief would-" Aizawa started.

"No, it's quite alright, Aizawa. Ryuzaki just had to make sure, that's all. Can I go now, since I don't plan on partaking in this case?" Soichiro asked.

"Of course."

There was a moment silence, but then I made out a door shutting.

"Is there anyone else who doesn't wish to be a part of this investigation?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"Good. Now I will need you all in Los Angeles by Thursday. I've had Watari arrange and pay for your flights, and he'll be waiting for you at the airport when you arrive. You should have an email from him with your tickets and flight details waiting for you when you get home. That is all."

And I disconnected before Aizawa could start arguing, or Matsuda could start blabbing.

"Is it done Watari?" I asked.

"Yes. They should all be arriving in LA at around 1:30pm on Thursday," he replied.

"Thank you."

"Do you need anymore sweets?" he asked.

I looked at the trolley he had left for me a couple of hours ago. It was nearly empty.

"I think the trolley requires a refill, yes."

"Of course. I'll bring down some more for you soon."

I smiled a little to myself.

Watari came in with a new trolley, just as I was finishing the old one.

"Thank you, Watari," I greeted him.

"Do you have anything else to do today, L?" He asked.

"I probably should have a little nap. I haven't slept in around 72 hours, and the last time I

went with out sleep for nearly a week I was asleep for a whole day. That can't happen again."

"I understand. Perhaps, when you awaken we can play a game of chess."

"That would be nice."

Watari smiled. "I shall leave you to your rest."

When he left, I started towards the bedroom. But as I walked, I looked down for some reason. What I saw startled me. Randomly lying on the floor, was a Death Note.

Cautiously, I picked it up.

"Hello again, L," A familiar voice said from behind me.

"What are you doing here, Ryuk?" I asked in a monotone.

"There is another Death Note in the human world. But I'm sure you already know this."

"Yes, but what does it have to do with you?"

Ryuk chuckled.

"The shinigami that dropped it is someone I don't like very much. His name is Zellogi. He's alway butting into my business, so I thought I'd butt into his this time."

"So why are you here then?"

"Because he happens to be a little fond of his human. You causing his human a hard time, would annoy him. And that is why I am here. I wouldn't mind watching his discomfort. It'd be very interesting. It'd also give me a chance to observe the person who outwitted Japan's top student."

"You could have done all this without making yourself known."

"But if I had done that, I wouldn't be able to ask you for apples. Speaking of which, do you have any?"

"I only eat sweet things. Why do you like apples so much anyway?"

"They're juicy. Apples from the shinigami realm are really bland."

I sighed, and trudged back over to the computer.

"Watari?"

"L? I thought you were going to have a nap?" He asked, confused.

"Slight change of plans. Can you bring in a tray of apples please?"

"A tray of apples... ?"

"I'll explain when you bring them in. Or rather, I'll show you when you bring them in."

Ryuk laughed a little behind me. But Watari, naturally, couldn't hear this.

"Of course, L."

I looked at the deadly notebook that was still in my hand.

"Would you care if I burnt this?" I held it up for Ryuk to see better.

"I would be a little disappointed," Ryuk agreed.

"Why?"

"Well, even though as long as you don't write any names in the notebook and you forfeit ownership you won't lose your memories, it would mean that I lose my second notebook. You have no idea how long it took me to trick the old man into letting me have it. Also, if you can't see me, you can't give me apples!" Ryuk pouted.

I sighed.

"Well, I'll keep this around for as long as the case stretches out. Who knows, you may be able to explain the rules a little more for me."

"I'd rather be a spectator, if you don't mind," he stated.

"Well unfortunately for you I do mind. If you want to keep your precious notebook and apples then you best start explaining."

"Can I do this at my own leisure?" Ryuk asked hopefully.

"How about I'll give you an apple for every rule you explain. There's a 75% chance that there are a lot of rules, so you'll probably end up with quite a few apples."

Ryuk was quiet for a moment.

"I'll think about it. But the least you could do is give me that tray of apples as a welcoming gift!"

* * *

**Haha, I just had to bring Ryuk back into the story. His apple obsession is something I find hilarious!**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated! :D**


	3. Secrets

**Alright, I've decided to bring Tasha into this chapter. If I didn't, the story would never go anywhere! XD **

**Please note: This chapter contains true name spoilers. This is because I wrote a part of the chapter in Ryuk's perspective.**

**Me: Ryuk, it's your turn**

**Ryuk: No**

**Me: Please?**

**Ryuk: Oh, alright, but you owe me an apple for this. DeeNee doesn't own Death Note or the characters, just her OC Tasha.**

**Me: You can have your apple when I've finished writing this chapter, ok?**

**Ryuk: Yippee!**

* * *

**L**

The task force members all arrived just on time. I'd have to thank Watari for his speedy driving later. Now, there were more pressing matters.

The latest members of the Child-Kira task force gasped when they saw that I was not alone.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Tasha Gordon. She is an FBI agent who has, quite literally, worked in nearly every continent of the world. Of course, she is actually using an alias that I provided her. Speaking of which, your new names and ID's are on the table over there." I pointed to the table in one corner of the room. Tasha just stood there, continuing with her work. Just like her.

"You trust this woman?" Aizawa asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"She has proven to me on more then one occasion that she is trustworthy and up to the job. If any of you have any objections please voice them now."

"Ryuzaki, I understand that you only revealed your face to us because times were desperate, but now-" Aizawa started.

"Times _are_ desperate, Mr. Aizawa, even more so then before. But before I explain the case to, I need you to go and get your new ID's."

"Why would that-" Matsuda began.

"Please, just do it," I pushed.

On the same table as the ID's was the Death Note Ryuk gave me. When the task force picked up their ID's, their hands would've had to brush the Death Note, therefore making them able to see the shinigami that now possessed me. Speaking of that shinigami... where was he now?

I looked up to the monitors that displayed the views from every camera in the building. Of course. Ryuk was in the kitchen.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, we have our ID's. What this case all about?" Aizawa pressed.

"There is a new Kira in America. But he isn't like Light was. This Kira is killing innocent two year olds."

"Why would they do that?" Matsuda asked, horror splashed on his face.

"I'm 70% sure that this Kira believes that America is becoming over populated. If he kills off all the new born children then the population will stay as is."

"But why two year olds? Why not kill them as soon as they're born?" Matsuda asked, before correcting himself. "I mean, I'm not saying that's better, I'm just curious as to-"

"Because the Death Note won't kill anyone under 780 days old," Ryuk said, stepping through the wall and into the room.

"Wha... What? What is Ryuk doing here?" The japanese police stuttered together. Only now, did Tasha look up from her work. There was a mix of awe and... something else I couldn't fathom in her eyes.

"Ryuk came to offer his assistance in this case. Apparently the shinigami that possesses Kira is someone he doesn't like very much."

"Oh... and if Ryuk is here, then we have an advantage, right?" Matsuda grinned excitedly. "Oh this is great! We can learn all about Death Notes and-"

"I don't know all the rules," Ryuk pointed out. "Not many shinigami do, because there are so many. I only wrote the basic rules in Light's Death Note as a sort of joke."

"Light's Death Note that now belongs to Ryuzaki," Mogi said quietly.

"Pretty much, yeah," Ryuk answered.

I sighed. I'd have to get Watari to put that in a safe later.

* * *

**Tasha**

So that big guy does talk. To be honest, I had my doubts. He was so quiet, while the other two blabbed on to Ryuzaki.

I'd guessed that L would provide them with aliases too. It seemed only fitting.

"What are your names?" I asked the three guys in near-perfect japanese. They seemed a little surprised that I spoke it so well.

Looking at his new ID to check, the guy with the afro - I think L had addressed as Aizawa - answered first.

"I'm Shuichi Ryuga." Then he frowned at L. "Really, Ryuzaki. You couldn't think of a more original name?"

Ryuga must be a common name in Japan or something.

"The names are meant to be generic, Mr. Ryuga. Besides, you're in America. No one will care," L responded automatically, in his usual monotone. I had only just gotten used to his way of speaking, after hearing his voice through a filter for so long.

Ryuga kept frowning, but gestured for the longish haired energetic guy to take his turn.

"I'm Touta Hashimoto." He, at least, seemed to not care about his name. Now it was the quiet guys turn.

"I'm Kanzo Emiya," he finished the round, quietly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'd appreciate if you didn't go asking into my past. All you need to know is that I have worked with Ryuzaki in the past, but through his usual methods. This is the first case where I have seen his face," I explained.

"It's quite nerve-wracking when you get to first meet him, isn't it?" Hashimoto asked, expectantly.

"A little," I responded, and his face fell. He was probably looking for someone he could relate to. But I probably wouldn't relate to him the way he would want me to. I do admire L, but his and my reasons are almost certainly quite different.

For example, he probably doesn't feel the same way about L that I do.

I've tried to not think of this. _He's a sweet-toothed insomniac who doesn't have any social skills or feelings, Tasha. _But I can't deny that I've found myself becoming quite attracted to Ryuzaki. But I also can't let these feelings get in the way of my job. He has trusted me with his face, and is letting me work with him, under closer circumstances then before. I cannot betray his trust.

_But you love him._

Ugh! That little voice needs to shut up. If I like L, its only a crush. How could I like him? What is there that is likable about him?

_Well, where do I start..._

I brought my fists down onto the desk. Everyone in the room jumped, with the exception of the death god across the room. He just chuckled.

"Is... everything okay Tasha?" L asked me, his wide, adorable eyes staring at me in confusion.

_Stop it Tasha_.

"I'm... I'm fine, Ryuzaki. I'm just a little tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

I sighed, and left the room.

On my way out, I could here Ryuga asking, "Speaking of sleep, where are we going to be sleeping?"

I shook my head. I still failed to see how these people were going to benefit the investigation.

* * *

**Ryuk**

"Here are some more apples for you, Ryuk," Quillish Wammy - also known as Watari - brought in another tray of fresh apples. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the amount on there.

The task force members, except L, had all gone to bed.

"Yay! Apples! Thanks," I brushed him aside, eager to get to apples.

Watari sighed, and left the room.

"You could be a little nicer to him, Ryuk," L pointed out, just as I finished my first one. "And not eat those all at once."

"But... but... I like apples. And I'm bored. This investigation is moving really slowly," I grumbled.

"You're the one who said you wanted to help. You could always look through some files."

"No thank you, Mr Lawliet, I prefer to watch and the only thing I'm going to contribute to this investigation is Death Note rules. And apple consumption."

"Can you not say that!" L hissed. I was a little surprised. The detective rarely showed such strong emotion. But that didn't last. "I mean only to say that Kira could hack into the cameras. Just because you have a rather annoying knowledge of my real name does not mean you can go about using freely."

"If you want me to keep quiet... then can you please install a Wii with Mario Party?"

L sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. If you're not going to help then can you please go and eat your apples somewhere else? I find the crunching very distracting."

"Fine."

I left the room, not bothering to use the door but rather the wall, and made my way to Tasha's room.

Tasha and I had become sort of friends recently. I guess we are bound by a secret, but I tend to spend more time with her after hours then anyone else - except apples.

"Hello Ryuk," she greeted me. She was sitting on the bed cross-legged, her hands clenched under her chin. She was obviously lost in thought.

"Hi."

"I'm so... confused," she muttered.

"L?" I offered.

"You didn't tell him did you?" she looked over at me, worry clear on her face.

"I swore on human apples I wouldn't."

"Good." She continued thinking.

For some reason, I like Tasha. I'm not sure what to call her... friend be the right word really, but then I don't know what else would fit.

"How'd you go today?" I asked.

"He's driving me crazy? How can I like someone like him?"

"Beats me."

"You're very helpful, Ryuk," She said sarcastically.

"I'm not the one in love with an insomniac."

She got off the bed and stomped over to me, pointing her finger.

"Don't ever say that. I do _not_ love him, it is merely a crush. Understood?" She growled.

"Whatever you say, Tash," I smirked.

"Go away. I am going to sleep."

"Sweet dreams... Hey! If you don't want to dream of L, dream about eating an apple. That always works for me," I chuckled.

"But I'm not _like_ you Ryuk. I don't have an irrational obsession with apples."

"I was just trying to help," I sulked.

She smiled.

"Thanks anyway. Goodnight," she whispered softly.

I left her room to go watch L.

* * *

**Was this chapter okay? I think I may have moved to quickly... I wasn't sure if I should build Tasha's crush gradually, or have it happen straight away. Well, if you think I totally screwed it up, please let me know.**

**I have decided that I don't really care if this story gets reviews or not. I'm just going to post it, for people to read. I need to get this out ****_somewhere_****. But reviews would be nice.**

**Sorry if the next chapter takes a while, I don't have a lot of time to write, and I have many Tumblr blogs to update too.**


	4. Mission

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations**

**Me: Aizawa, I think you should get a turn**

**Matsuda: What about me?**

**Me: You can go next time, alright?**

**Matsuda: Awww...**

**Me: Aizawa?**

**Aizawa: DeeNee doesn't own Death Note, only her OC Tasha**

* * *

**Tasha**

"Do the task force members usually go to bed this early?" I asked L. It was 1:30am in the morning, and we were the only ones awake, with the exception of a certain shinigami in the kitchen.

The Japanese police arrived three days ago, and so far they had been little, if any, help.

"Unfortunately, yes. If they didn't we'd probably get a lot more work done."

"Hmm."

It was nice to be speaking English again. The other task force members, with the exception of Watari, knew very little of it and I had to speak Japanese in front of them. It was such a pain.

I tried to focus on the screen in front of me, but it wasn't holding my attention well. What was, was a very attractive detective sitting a couple of metres away from me.

_Tasha, this is ridiculous_, I scolded myself.

"Is something the matter, Tasha?" L asked. In my lapse of concentration, my gaze had turned and I was now staring at L.

"Um... no Ryuzaki," I stammered, and felt the blood rise to my face.

L didn't say anything and went back to staring at the computer screen. I really needed to be careful. L couldn't know I liked him. That wouldn't be good.

But L was so smart... He probably could tell already.

_Would that be such a bad thing?_

What was I thinking? Of course it would be bad! If L knew I liked him... I don't know what'd happen, but it wouldn't be good. For me or him.

I couldn't get close to L. And I couldn't let myself fall for him anymore then I already had. That would totally ruin everything. The whole point of me being here.

_Stop thinking about L, Tasha. He isn't important. Your task is._

Speaking of that task...

I looked back at the screen with a renewed concentration.

**Ryuk**

I crept back into the main work room through the wall. Doorways were so useless to a shinigami.

Tasha was blushing. That was really obvious. L, however, seemed completely oblivious.

Now that I thought about it, L and Tasha were actually an interesting match.

L was strange. I had observed humans before, and there was none like him. When he sat, he drew his knees up to his chest. He never ate anything unless it was sweet, yet he still contained a great athletic ability.

Tasha was strange as well, but not quite in the same way. When she stood, she stood with one foot stepping on the others 3 little toes, and her two knees pushing against each other. She hardly ate anything at _all_. And when I went into her room at night, she'd usually be sitting on the bed reading a Japanese Manga. Although this is usually an English translation, I have seen her reading some that are still Japanese.

Seeing L and Tasha together would be quite amusing.

It'd be better then standing around here, watching an investigation that wasn't going anywhere.

That gave me an idea

It was time to play Ryuk the match-maker.

**L**

Tasha had been staring at me. I wondered why this was. Maybe it was because I was the only one eating, but then Tasha hardly ate anything, so I didn't know why she'd be staring at me for that.

And when I asked her what was going on... she blushed. I thought that there was about a 78% chance she'd blushed because I caught her staring, but then what other reason could she have been blushing? And why had she stared at me in the first place?

Maybe she found me strange. Odd. An enigma. That wouldn't surprise me; it wouldn't be the first time someone has found me strange. And it certainly wouldn't be the last.

If that _was_ the case, then she probably blushed because she was embarrassed. But still, the whole scenario I had thought of still only had a 78% chance of being correct.

So what was the other 22% then? What other possibility was there?

I was trying to think of one when Tasha yelped triumphantly.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, come take a look at this!" She insisted.

I rolled my chair over to her screen, to take a look at what she found.

"See this?" She pointed to the times and dates on the computer. "If you look closely, you'll notice that on Mondays through to Wednesdays, the deaths have all occurred between 2pm and 5pm, and on Thursdays through to Sundays, the deaths have all occurred between 11pm and 1am!"

"Well done," I congratulated. To be honest, I was surprised I hadn't noticed this. But then I remembered something.

"This isn't necessarily a clue, Tasha. Remember, any Kira can choose the time of death, as long as they're using a Death Note. But saying that..." I brought my thumb to my mouth. "There is a chance that Child-Kira doesn't actually know much about the Death Note at all. If this were the case, looking at those times, I would say that Child-Kira is a shift worker."

"That's quite the leap, Ryuzaki. But I think I get what you're saying. The times are quite strange for someone with normal work hours, or even a student. It seems that they rarely have the chance to write in their Death Note, so when they do, they cram it all into two hours, kill as many kids as they can, and then probably sleep," Tasha finished off my line of thought.

"It would seem that way. But then, presuming that Child-Kira does know the rules of the Death Note, he could be leading us on here, by deliberately making an obvious mistake and organizing all his killings within those two hours, on those exact same days. But I would say that thats a little unlikely. Child-Kira shouldn't even know for sure that we're onto him. I haven't directly confronted him yet, because I don't think the situation calls for it. When Light was Kira, he was the first Kira, and I didn't know what kind of unworldly power I was dealing with. But now I do, so it's not necessary."

"What percent chance do you think that Child-Kira is a shift worker?"

"Hmm... I'd say that it's a 60% chance at this point. Actually, Ryuk?"

"Yeah?" Ryuk responded, lying on the couch in the room.

"Do you know if Zellogi wrote the rules in the notebook before dropping it in the human world?" I asked, curious.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't. He has a hook on one of his hands, and even if he didn't, I don't think he'd really be able to be bothered doing it."

"In that case, Child-Kira is at more of a disadvantage then Light was, because you wrote the rules in the cover?"

"Yep. I wrote them in English, because it's the most popular language in the human world, although Light was a little annoyed at this."

"Hmm. Make that a 70% chance."

Tasha yawned quietly.

"You can go to bed now, Tasha. I think you've earned the night off after your discovery," I approved.

She looked a little angry.

"I don't need your _permission_ to go to bed, Ryuzaki. I'm a 28 year old FBI agent and you can't tell me what to do when it comes to such trivial matters. However, having said that, I think I will go for a walk. And, Ryuk, you are _not_ welcome to join me. I need some time to myself." And with that, she stormed out of the room and upstairs.

Okay, she was more then a little angry. I was a little surprised at her sudden outburst. But it seemed that she only really showed such emotion in front of me and Ryuk. When the Japanese police were around, she kept a lid on it. I wondered why that was...

I didn't ponder over it to much. Tasha's emotional outbursts probably only happened when she was tired, and anyway, they weren't my concern right now.

Although I was a little curious as to why she went out of her way to make sure that Ryuk didn't follow her.

**Tasha**

Alright, that probably wasn't totally necessary, but I struggled to find any other way to get out of the room on my own incentive. And, knowing L, he'd probably try and track me on the cameras.

It did make things a bit difficult, because when I disappeared off camera, he was bound to get suspicious.

Still, I had little choice, and I climbed the stairs - making sure to maintain my seemingly angry appearance to keep L at bay for as long as possible.

Luckily for me, when I got out onto the roof finally, it was a reasonable temperature, despite the fact it was rapidly approaching 2am. I knew that someone would be on duty, so I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"This is Agent 50," I responded, when someone answered.

"Agent Yelin, it's been awhile. What's your status?"

"L has been relying on my skills quite a bit as of late. The new members are a bit of a let down."

"You know very well that's not what I meant."

I did know. But for some reason I didn't really want to give the right answer.

"He trusts me. To some extent, anyway."

"Then your mission still stands. You need to be completely sure that he trusts you 100%."

"Is that really necessary?"

There was a little huff on the other end. "Agent Yelin. You have a been a valuable asset to the Special Unit. Don't make me regret giving you this job."

"There would be no need, ma'am," I replied stiffly.

"Good. Your mission still stands. You need to do whatever is necessary to get close to L. But make sure you don't get caught in a web of emotion. I would hate to have to dispatch such a good agent."

I shivered as the threat sank in.

"Of course, Agent Norman. The target should be locked within the month."

"That's good to know, Agent 50. I expect to hear from you each week though."

"I expected no less."

"Agent 2 out." And the line disconnected.

I flipped my phone shut, and put it back in my pocket.

_Don't do this Tasha_, I rebelled against myself. _You can save him. Get out._

I shut down that line of thought. I knew very well what happened to anyone who tried to leave the Unit.

And I wasn't about to bring that fate on myself.

* * *

**... and the sinister side of Tasha's plot begins. But you smart people already knew that something was coming. She wouldn't be much of a character if she didn't have her flaws. Although, I really hope that people won't start hating her now - give her a chance, and you'll learn more as the story progresses.**

**Oops, DeeNee, now you're dropping spoilers.**

**No matter. It isn't much of a spoiler anyway.**

**Reviews are always welcome! :D**

**Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long as this one did to write. Can't make any promises though; writers block is contaminating me :(**


	5. Suspicious

**Well, guys, I have been trying (and probably not succeeding) to make longer chapters for you guys. I think this one is a little bit longer, but then that could just be because I blabbed a lot at the end of it. Hmm...**

**ANYWAY, on with the story!**

**Me: Okay, Matsu, your turn**

**Matsuda: Yipee! Okay, DeeNee doesn't own Death Note, the original story or any of the original characters. However, she does own her OC Tasha!**

**Me: I really do fail to see why you get so excited, it's just a disclaimer.**

**Matsuda: Maybe, but I was feeling left out. I wanted to help too!**

**Me: *sighs* *rolls eyes***

* * *

**Tasha**

I watched L as he brought down that carefully balanced spoon, scooped up the strawberry, and cleverly brought it to his mouth.

It broke my heart to betray him like this. It really did. But I didn't have much choice.

When I said _much_, I really meant _any_. Failing to complete my mission would be the equivalent to trying to leave the Special Unit. Trying to leave the Special Unit brought... pain. And not just for me, but for everyone I cared about.

Of course, L was already in the firing line. He would get hurt, no matter what option I chose.

I could feel tears threatening. I took a deep breath, pushed them back, masked my expression and focused on the papers in front of me.

**Aizawa/Ryuga**

Tasha was distracted today. Her mind seemed else where. But what worried me was that her face seemed... I don't know. Blank. Like she was trying to hide something. It reminded me of how Light used to look. He was always _too_ perfect,_ too_ nice. And we all knew how that ended.

Remembering how things were with Light, it caused me to think that there was more to Tasha than met the eye. She was hiding something.

It wouldn't really surprise me at all, I guess. She's an FBI agent. They're famous for having inner projects and links and missions.

But then, what if her secret wasn't work related, but more personal? What if she knew who Child-Kira was?

I didn't think that was likely, for a couple of reasons:

She seemed really excited about discovering that clue a couple of days ago and,

She discovered that clue in the first place

But then, that made me wonder how she had discovered it before Ryuzaki. Surely the famous detective would've figured that out before the likes of an FBI agent.

Was L slipping? Was he losing his intelligence? Or was Tasha pointing out something she already knew, like as a part of a plan.

I shook my head. It wasn't like me to be this calculating and suspicious. Sure, I was a detective, but I didn't usually look into things like I was right now.

I watched Tasha from a far, trying to pick up on something.

After carefully observing Tasha's behaviour for about half an hour, I did sort of pick up on a few things.

Whenever she talked to Ryuzaki, when he looked back her eyes lingered in him for a few moments longer. In these moments she looked kind of... sad. Like she was about ot do something she didn't want to.

And whenever Ryuk came into the room, before he left again they would share a meaningful glance. Like there was a secret that only the two of them were aware of.

I didn't know what it was, but Tasha seemed to cause me to feel edgy.

**Ryuk**

I was in the middle of a game of Spyro when Tasha came in.

L had set up a knew room for me. He named it "Ryuk's Playroom", and he had put in place a Wii, a Playstation and an Xbox with several games for each of them. Also, Watari came in regularly with a tray of apples for me. I guess that L had decided to give me an unlimited supply when it came to the juicy things. But I guessed he'd probably give me the heavy Q and A later.

But still, when Tasha came in, I was a little annoyed. I had nearly finished.

"I need to talk to you," she said bluntly.

"Can it wait?" I grumbled.

"No," she replied flatly.

Sighing, I paused the game and followed her up to the roof.

When we got up there, she stood normally for a little bit, shuffling her feet.

"Um... I'm sorry if you got... I don't know... offended? When I brushed you off a few days ago?"

"Eh? Oh, don't worry about it," I dismissed it. "I kind of figured you needed your space."

"Something like that," she muttered.

"So uh, is that the only reason you wanted me up here? 'Cause to be honest, you could've done that in the room while I was still playing."

She hesitated.

"No... That's not the only reason I asked you to come up here." She took a deep breath in. "So... okay. I have a sort of... _problem_. But I can't tell you all the details. But I was wondering if you could help?"

"I can't help much if I don't know all the details," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. I'll explain as much as I can." She hesitated again, but then steadied herself. "I like L. You know that."

"I do," I confirmed.

"But there's another thing to, that I can't really talk about. And... I want to get close to L, but if I do, this other thing will hurt him. Are you following me?"

"You like L, and want to try and pursue him but you can't because of your secret FBI mission."

"You know?!" She stared at me in disbelief.

"I don't know all the details. But I may have over heard something a couple of days ago..."

"Damn shinigami," she muttered under her breath. "I can't tell you all the details, as I said. But you weren't quite right in your analysis either."

"How so?"

"The mission... The Special Unit, they _want_ me to get close to L. And that's why I can't. I... I think I may love him, Ryuk. And I don't want him to get hurt. But that's exactly what'll happen if I try and start something with him. And if he got hurt because of me... I don't know what I'd do. But then, if my mission fails I would've basically forfeited my position with the Unit. And doing that means that I'll get hurt. And here's where I'm stuck."

"I see. You need to decide whose life you value more - your own, or one that belongs to an insomniac you love that you've only known a month and may not necessarily return your feelings."

"Way to put it bluntly."

"Sometimes you need it to be spelled out for you. The truth may be ugly, but it's still the truth. And that's undeniable."

"I never realised you had so much insight Ryuk," she mused.

I blinked. To be honest, I'd never really been one for the sentimental crap.

"You're right," Tasha sighed. "But that still leaved me one horrible decision.

"If you look hard enough inside yourself," I began, once again becoming very un-Ryuk like, "you'll see that you already know the answer."

And I left her to think about that.

**L**

I heard some footsteps stop at the door way, unsure whether to enter or not. I looked up to the cameras and saw who it was.

"You may come in, Aizawa," I approved.

He came in, and I spun around to face him.

"Ryuzaki. I'm afraid that I don't come here on the most pleasant of points."

"Hmm?"

"It's about Tasha," he said carefully, not sure how I'd react.

"What about her?" I asked.

"There's something not quite right about her. I'm not sure how to put it... I guess I've become a little suspicious around her."

"Whatever for?"

"She's reminding me of Light a little. Her face is usually a blank mask. There's no emotion, and she's glued to her work like no one I've ever seen, with the exception of yourself... and Light."

"Mr. Aizawa, perhaps she is just efficient."

"Or perhaps she has something to hide!" He argued.

"If there was something sus about her, I would've picked up on it by now."

"Are you sure about that?"

I paused, a little shocked.

"Are you questioning my abilities?"

"No... I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that when it comes to human emotion, Ryuzaki, you aren't the best at interpreting it."

"I have completed a full history check on Agent Tasha Gordan of the FBI - which you may see if you wish - and have worked with her on a number of cases for about 5 years now, Aizawa. If you have any problems with her perhaps you should talk to her yourself."

"Maybe I will," He growled.

Aizawa turned around and was about to march out the door when he whirled around and said:

"Ryuzaki, I think Tasha might have feelings for you."

And then he left.

I was shocked. With all my powers of deduction, that's not something I would've picked him to say.

"Tasha... has _feelings_ for me?" I mumbled to myself.

_L, that's ridiculous_, I scolded myself. _Why would she have feelings for you? She doesn't even know you._

_But what if that was the other 22%? The part of the equation you didn't want to admit to yourself?_

That could be true... but still. It would be impossible for Tasha to love me. For one thing, I - the great detective L - was devoid of such emotions. They weren't necessary. Emotions got in the way of rational thinking, and clouded peoples judgement. There would be no reason to need to feel these things.

Another unnecessary thing was sleep. Why sleep? I mean, my body did require it, so I slept once every few days, but it really was such a pain.

But back to what Aizawa had revealed. What would cause him to make such a conclusion? Had he been monitoring Tasha all day? Had he looked at nothing but her, desperately trying to find something he could use against her? Did he just not like her?

Still, whatever the reason, I needed to investigate this for myself.

Tomorrow, Tasha would be under heavy surveillance and wouldn't even know it.

**Tasha**

I sank back downstairs, into my room and plopped myself on the bed.

Was Ryuk right? Did I just need to follow my instincts and let whatever happened happen?

He said another thing as well... _If you look hard enough inside yourself, you'll see that you already know the answer._

Maybe I was just putting to thought into this.

But a lot of thought was called for right? I mean, we were talking about peoples lives. If I failed my mission, I would get hurt, possibly die. But if I succeeded, L would definitely die.

Did I really love the detective so much that I would risk my life just to keep him safe?

* * *

**And now both L and Aizawa are suspicious of Tasha. I think there maybe some interesting times ahead for our little Miss FBI Agent...**

**Wow, did this chapter take a while to write. But I think as soon as I got to the part with Ryuk and Tasha, I wasn't thinking anymore, I just relinquished control of my fingers to my inner Fan Girl. Her name is Rachel by the way.**

**Rachel will take over whenever I get to a part of the story I've been waiting to type for ****_ages_****.**

**But you don't want to hear about her really, do you?**

**I am dropping hints about the Special Unit's target... but the big reveal won't happen for a few more chapters yet, probably.**

**But then, you guys are smart. The mission is probably obvious. Maybe I dropped too many hints.**

**Oh well.**

**Reviews, reviews, they are so greatly loved! Maybe if I get enough people saying they want the plot to be revealed sooner, I could bring it forward a couple of chapters. Maybe. We shall see.**

**And, like last time, the next chapter may not come for a while. I'm actually going on a camping trip in about... three days time I think? So I'll try and publish a couple more chaps between then, but no promises I'm afraid (I do need to pack after all :D)**

**Okay, okay, I'll shut up now and let you review finally :)**


	6. Surveillance

**I am back from my camp! It was fun... if you call scaring yourself shitless by jumping off a nine metre platform fun, that is.**

****This chapter contains Fruits Basket spoilers - if you're reading the series and aren't up to Volume 17 yet (and don't particularly want to know what happens), then skip from the line 'I was sitting on my bed' to 'I don't remember...'****

**Me: Mogi, would you like to do the honours this time 'round?**

**Mogi: *barely audible* Yeah, whatever. DeeNee doesn't own Death Note, just her OC Tasha.**

**Me: Would you do it louder?**

**Mogi: If you want me to do the disclaimer then you except how I do it the first time around.**

**Me: *sighs***

* * *

**Ryuk**

L was watching Tasha. I could see this clearly. Was he suspicious of her real reason to be here? Or was he starting to feel the same way for her that she did for him?

Whatever the reason, I was worried about her. I don't know why, but I felt that Tasha should know that she was being watched.

So when she took a lunch break, I told her to come into my room.

"What's this about Ryuk?" she asked, slightly annoyed about having to leave her lasagna spinning around in the microwave.

"L is watching you," I replied.

"Watching me as in... just occasional check ups, or watching me as in surveillance?"

I just grimaced, and she understood.

"Oh... that's a problem isn't it?"

"Well I'm not sure whether he's onto you yet, or whether he's got other reasons for watching you, but I'd be a little cautious from now on."

"I know what you mean. I'll be careful. Can I go have my lunch now?"

I nodded.

"Ryuk?" She asked suddenly before leaving. "Why are you telling me this? Don't you just usually sit around and spectate? I didn't you cared about humans really."

That shocked me a little. I hadn't really thought about it.

"I don't know," I said absently, trying to think up a reason.

Tasha hmphed, and left the room.

**L**

I'd now been watching Tasha for an entire twenty-four hours, and there were a few things that bugged me.

When we were in the same room, she often stared at me. And when I caught her staring she looked away. While I guess most people would feel embarrassed at the fact that they'd been caught, there was something that didn't sit right with me.

When I wasn't in the same room as her, I tracked her on cameras.

She talked to Ryuk quite often. And while I guess there wasn't much wrong with that, I still found it a little strange.

During some of their conversations, I turned on the audio. And what I heard didn't make a lot of sense.

But there was one thing that really annoyed me, and I found it quite distressing as well.

What did he mean when Ryuk told Tasha that he didn't think I was onto her? Did she have some kind of secret, or hidden agenda?

It was only 3% likely, because I had completed a full history check on her and there was nothing out place there. I had a couple of spies in the FBI, and they all told me she was an outstanding agent. She was as clean as a whistle when it came to her past. She'd solved numberless cases, that was the reason I started working with her all those years ago.

The first case I confronted Tasha with was the Birthday Murder case. There was someone who was constantly crashing into birthday parties and killing the birthday person with the knife used to cut the cake. This case took place in Florida. Tasha and I eventually realised that these parties were always run by the same company, called Harman Parties.

We figured out it was the manager of a rival company. They hoped to steer people away from Harman Parties by spreading rumors that the company was cursed, and killing people to prove it.

The next case I asked Tasha to help me solve took place in England. That case was the Movie-Star murder case. Minor actors in movies were being murdered.

There were several others as well. I didn't always need Tasha to help me solve a case, but sometimes I needed her to be the person to say "I solved this case!". L didn't always need to be the one to solve them officially. Let someone else take the credit.

I hated to think that Tasha had an ill agenda. But there wasn't much else I could conclude from what Ryuk said.

**Tasha**

L was getting closer to the truth, I could feel it. Not the truth about the Special Unit, but the truth about me liking him.

If he found out... I don't know what'd happen, but it wouldn't be very good. He could reject me entirely, cast me aside, possibly even take me off the investigation.

But then, there was a worse outcome. He could accept it, welcome it even. Hell, he could even feel the same way. While it might be nice for me to start with, it wouldn't do anything but cause him pain.

I was sitting on my bed with Volume 17 of _Fruits Basket_ open, thinking all this through. To be honest, I wasn't even really reading it. I'd read the whole series so many times, and I kept rereading it because it was one of my favourites. I loved the KyoxTohru storyline, but my ultimate pairing in the series would've had to be Akito and Shigure.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I answered.

Ryuga came in.

"Oh hi, Ryuga. What can I do for you?"

"Well it's- Tasha, I swear I've seen you reading that particular volume about ten times during this case," he frowned.

"But number 17 is my favourite! It's the one where you first see Akito and Shigure together properly! 'I care about you, more than I care about anyone. And _that_ is the honest and unshakable truth.' It's so adorable when Shigure says that!"

"Hang on, isn't Akito a guy?"

"You're reading them, Mr. Ryuga?" I asked excitedly. "Well I won't spoil it for you then. Which one are you up to?"

"I don't remember... clearly not 17," he sighed. "Anyway, that's not why I came here. I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"Ryuzaki."

I sobered up immediately.

"I've noticed you looking at him... in a particular way... geez I really don't know how to say this. Tasha, do you have feelings for L?"

I blinked, and tried to look shocked.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's the truth. Isn't it?"

I sighed.

"And if it... was?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, that's all."

"Well that's really none of your business anyway, is it?" I said bluntly.

"Probably not, but if your feelings end up somehow hindering this investigation, then it _will_ become my business."

"Well that's not going to happen, so don't worry."

"Alright."

He turned to leave.

"Ryuga?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell L about any of this? Please?" I pleaded.

He gave me a funny look. "Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks."

"It's Aizawa, by the way," he said suddenly.

Now I really was shocked.

"Um... why did you tell me that?"

"I don't know," he frowned again. "I trust you I guess. Subconsciously at least."

"Uhhh... Thanks?" I said, a little confused.

He just left.

**Matsuda/Hashimoto**

It was a new day! The sun was shining... this was the second time I had been to America, the first being for the ICPO conference. But this was the first time I had been to Los Angeles.

I kind of wanted to go and sight see. LA is supposed to be a really great place with the whole Hollywood thing and all. But I knew that Ryuzaki had asked me to be here to help him solve a case, not have fun.

So I went into the main room, ready for another day of sorting through papers. However, as soon as I walked in I noticed someone was missing.

"Ryuzaki, where is Tasha?" I asked.

"Yeah... where is she, Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked. "She's usually in here by now."

It might've been just me, but I think L seemed a little reluctant to answer.

"Tasha isn't coming back," he finally answered. "She's been fired from the Task Force."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!**

**Sorry for the Fruits Basket bit in there, but I was reading it and... yeah I decided that Tasha would like it too :/**

**If you ask me, this chapter was a little boring. But things will definitely pick up from here, I promise. I was going to wait a little while before having her fired, but I decided to do it now since this story isn't getting many reviews and I thought that maybe people will react to a dramatic change in the storyline. Maybe.**

**So yes, please review! I'm often a little anxious with my chapters, and when people don't review I'm like 'oh... does that mean they aren't reading it anymore?'**

**I like feedback, critical or not.**

**BTW... L and Tasha shall be getting together soon! I promise!**

**Until next time... :D**


	7. Confusion

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! It's good to know that there are lots of people enjoying this story :D**

**I'm on a roll now that the story has gotten to a certain point, so here's another chapter :)**

**This will be the last characterized disclaimer... because I've run out of characters from this story! From now on, I'll do a normal disclaimer every couple of chapters of so.**

**Me: Last but not least, Tasha, you're up!**

**Tasha: Took you long enough. DeeNee doesn't own Death Note. As much as I would like to say that I am a free person, she does need some credit for creating me from the depths of her imagination.**

**Me: Actually, I think you will find that it was mostly Rachel who did the creating...**

**Tasha: Rachel ****_is_**** you, when you're in a crazy fangirl mood.**

**Me: Shhhh... They don't need to know that...**

**Tasha: *rolls eyes***

* * *

**L**

After calmly explaining to the Japanese police why Tasha had been removed from the Task Force, they calmed down a little. But Aizawa still thought it was a little ridiculous.

"You fired her on a _hunch_, Ryuzaki. A hunch. Seriously? She was one of the best investigators on the team!"

"That may be so, Aizawa, but if I am correct my hunches have always been right in the past."

"You don't even know all the facts! Maybe if you actually talked to her-"

"I am 90% sure she would just lie. I can't trust her, Mr. Aizawa. And I can't work with anyone I don't trust."

Aizawa sighed, but gave up.

The next morning, I was in the main room with Mogi. He was organizing some lists on all of the companies that offer shift work in America and there employees.

All of a sudden, there was a loud banging coming from the front entrance.

I looked up and checked the security camera. It was Tasha. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Watari, get me an audio," I commanded.

"Of course," was his response, and suddenly yelling came rushing through the speakers.

"Ryuzaki! Let me in! Don't make me use your real alias!" Tasha yelled, and banged again.

"I suspected this might happen," I muttered.

"Oh man, what is that noise?" Matsuda came in, his hands covering his ears.

"That noise is Tasha," I answered.

"Ryuzaki, how exactly did you fire her?" Aizawa asked, coming into the room.

"I got Watari to do it for me."

"Well no _wonder_ she's angry! You're supposed to do that sort of thing in person, Ryuzaki, it's a part of social etiquette."

"Social etiquette...?" I mumbled. "I am unskilled in such matters."

Aizawa sighed.

Tasha bashed on the door again.

"Ryuzaki...!" She yelled.

I turned on the microphone that connected to the speakers outside the building.

"Please stop that banging, Tasha, you'll break the doors."

"Why you...!"

She bashed once more, seemingly putting a little force into it.

"Maybe you should talk with her, Ryuzaki," Matsuda suggested.

"I've already told you, she'd most likely lie about anything I asked her."

"But you don't know for sure. That's why you said _most likely_."

I thought about that for a moment.

"You want me to risk all of our lives...?"

"L, we've already risked our lives."

Aizawa and Mogi nodded in agreement.

I sighed.

"Fine. But I want to be alone with her."

The Japanese police left the room quickly.

"Let's get this over with then," I muttered.

**Tasha**

That little freak! How dare he fire me? He had no reason to!

And he wasn't even man enough to do it himself, no, instead he sent his butler to do it for him!

As you can see, I wasn't in the best of moods right now.

When Watari informed me that I had been taken off the investigation, a part of me felt a little relieved._ Now he won't get hurt, because there is be no way for me to get close to him, _one side argued.

_But you've failed your mission... what are you going to do?_

I rang up the Special Unit and told them my predicament. But they showed me know sympathy. In fact, I was given a direct order to do everything in my power to get back on the task force.

I probably would've done that anyway. In my opinion, I was unfairly fired from an investigation that I had put everything into. How was that right?

I bashed on the door once more.

I heard a sigh from over the speakers. Suddenly the doors opened.

"Come in, Tasha. We need to talk," L said.

"Damn right we do," I growled, and stormed into the building.

When I got into the main room, L was sitting at the computer. He wasn't even faced towards me.

"What the hell did you fire me for, Ryuzaki?! What did I do that was wrong? And why couldn't you have done it yourself? And wh-"

"Tasha, please calm down. We aren't going to get anywhere if you just keep yelling at me the whole time." He turned around now, and got up, pointing over to the couch. "I think it'll be more comfortable if we sit over here."

"I'll stand." And I crossed my arms, stubbornness radiating from every inch of my body.

L sighed, and sat down on the couch.

"If you're going to ask questions, please at least try and be calm about it," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm? You seriously expect me to be fucking calm? You fired me for no reason!"

"Swearing isn't really necessary, Tasha. And I never do anything without a reason."

"Well do you want to explain to me your reason then?"

L sighed again. "I told the task force that I fired you because I couldn't trust you. Let me explain!" He said quickly, when I opened my mouth to object. "Three days ago, Mr. Ryuga-"

"I know his real name, Ryuzaki. It's Aizawa. He told me."

"Fine then. Mr. Aizawa came to me, with a few suspicions against you. I decided to view it for myself, and therefore the next day I was watching you every move. And I overheard a conversation you were having with Ryuk."

I sucked in a sharp breath.

"There wasn't much suspicious about the conversation. But there was one thing that worried me a little. Ryuk told you I was watching you, but that wasn't what worried me. What worried me was what he said after that."

"'Well I'm not sure if he's onto you'," I finished.

L grimaced. "I don't know what that's all about, but that the reason I gave the Japanese police for firing you."

"That wasn't the reason?"

"Well, it was a part of it. The other part was... well... it's become apparent to me that you have... certain feelings towards me."

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Why would that cause me to get fired?" I asked, my tone guarded.

"I don't want or need your feelings to get in the way of the case. Your judgement could become clouded..."

Something inside me snapped.

"Are you saying that I am unable to control myself, Ryuzaki? I've been an FBI agent for many years now, I know how to not let emotions get in the way of my work! Do I really seem that stupid to you? Do I need to remind you that I am three years older then you?" I snapped, walking closer to the couch.

"I'm not saying that at all, but under the circumstances I don't think it's a good idea for you to-"

"That makes no sense, L! Your contradicting yourself. First you say that you think I can't control myself around you, and then your saying thats not what you meant!"  
"Because that's not what I meant. I just think that you need a bit of space away from me and the case, to get your head cleared so you that realize that it's impossible for you to like someone like me."

I blinked, shocked. "Excuse me?"

L seemed a little shocked to, but he continued down the path he had started. "How can you love me? How is that possible? Why would you? What reason could you have...?"

I sat down next to him.

"L..."

"No don't. I don't see what would possess you to be able to have feelings for _me_, of all people. I'm not lovable. I'm an insomniac that doesn't know a thing about relationships. How can you even-"

I cut him off by kissing him. It was the only way to make him shut up.

At the time, that was the only reason I kissed him. But once I'd started... it was impossible to stop.

His lips were soft and warm, and they moulded together perfectly with mine. In fact, I think he was frozen in shock. But then he started responding... and it didn't get any better then that.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer. I could tell he wanted more, but I didn't think that was a good idea right then. A member of the task force could walk in at any moment.

So, rather reluctantly, I broke off the kiss.

We sat there for a bit, gasping for air, and I rested my forehead against his.

"You don't... know how... special... you are, do you?" I panted. "Everything you do... it just makes me love you even more. They way you sit, your sugar addiction, the fact that you're willing to sacrifice your basic human needs just to solve a case... That's what makes you adorable. That's what makes you L. And that's what makes me love you."

"I still don't understand how you would like me," he mumbled.

"No, what I don't understand is how you would like _me_," I argued, and then something occurred to me. "Unless you don't."

L's eyes widened. But then he looked away.

"I... I am not exactly sure how I feel," he admitted. "When you first arrived I thought of nothing other than the fact it was the first time I had seen your face properly, after working with you all these years. But... you've been growing on me. When Aizawa first told me he thought you had feelings for me, I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand anything that was going on. I still don't."

I smiled a little. "For all your intelligence and all your greatness, you still have no idea about human emotions, do you?"

L shook his head, and brought his thumb to his mouth. Another thing that was adorable.

"For a while, I thought I was completely devoid of them."

"L, no one can be free of the basic human emotions, no matter how deep they may bury them. Everyone is still capable of being subjected to their wrath," I pointed out.

"You may be right," He allowed.

"Well... if your confused, then I won't make it any harder for you then," I sighed reluctantly, and got off the couch.

Ryuzaki looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. It hurt me so much to walk away from him.

"You'll rejoin the task force though?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" I objected slightly, raising my eyebrows.

He nodded.

"Okay then. I'll go get my stuff and move back into my old room. Ryuzaki." And with that, I left the building.

* * *

**I couldn't wait any longer, I had to get them together in this one. It was driving me nuts XD Although they aren't ****_technically_**** together yet... But they will! Fear not readers!**

**Yep, this chapter was written by Rachel, and Rachel alone.**

**Please keep reviewing! I'd like people opinions... do you think it was time? Or do you think I should've waited a little longer?**

**And I'd like to add that I've started writing another Death Note FanFic! It's called Shadowed Love... and this one is all about the Wammy's Boys (not including L) I will say that it is a gay fanfic, so if you don't like reading those then it's probably not a good idea to read it then...**

**Another chapter soon! (hopefully)**


	8. Agent 50

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! It's great to know you all support the developments in the story :)**

**I'll leave the disclaimer for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Somewhere in America...**

"You've been killing a lot lately, aren't you drawing attention to yourself?" Zellogi asked.

"Drawing attention to myself? Please. There's no way they're going to be able to narrow it down to me. I've already heard that they're suspecting a shift worker, and while that's what I am, there's no point in trying to change my pace now. There are so many American organizations that offer shift work, for them to be able to pick me out of the crowd is utterly absurd."

"Are you sure...?"

"Oh shut up, Zellogi, if you keep talking to me I'll get distracted and my usual pattern will be messed up. Just keep quiet!"

Zellogi blinked in surprise but shut up nonetheless.

**Tasha**

The task force welcomed me back with open arms. The Special Unit congratulated me on a successful attempt at rejoining the force. They did wonder how I achieved it, but I kept those details to myself.

Sometimes, I wondered how I had done it myself.

I kissed L. He didn't reject me. Something didn't seem right with that. I mean, why would he kiss me back? Why would he think that I'm worthy of whatever feelings he has for me? He did admit he was confused, but I just didn't understand. He either liked me, or he didn't. And because I had around him for so long, I knew that the latter was way more likely.

And none of this changed the fact that, for a time, I wanted him dead.

I admit it, for quite sometime I really resented L. I worked with him, sure, but I just felt like he was really obnoxious. I mean, who hires people to do their dirty work for them when they're so intelligent they can do it themselves? That's just plain rude.

This all leads to the reason I joined the Special Unit.

_I was 28 at the time, and had just finished in Switzerland working on my 5th case with L. I'd heard rumors that there was a group of people who strongly resented L within the FBI. The rumors stated that they had formed up a unit, and welcomed anybody who wanted to oppose him._

_Through one of my friends in the Bureau, I learned they held meetings every few weeks. The where-about's of these meetings were unknown to her, but she let me know of someone she suspected to be a part of the group._

_So one night, I followed that person to a building in downtown Las Vegas. I spied on the meeting for a while, but I didn't realise that I'd been seen until it was too late._

_"Oi! Whata _you_ doin' _here_?" A guy came at me from behind and grabbed my collar._

_"P-please! I was only curious!" I pleaded._

_"You'd do best not to stick your beak where 's not wanted, girly," he growled. He started checking my pockets and pulled out my ID._

_"So your an FBI agent huh?" He pushed me high against the wall. "Spying on us to report to the boss, ey?"_

_"N-no! You guys want to get rid of L, right? I want to help you!"  
"I don't believe you..." he growled and made a fist, ready to punch my face._

_"Let the woman go," An authoritative voice came from behind the man. My attacker turned around, and I stretched my neck to see who had saved me. A woman in a dark coat with brunette hair and bright red lipstick stood just behind him. Behind her were two heavily armed bodyguards._

_"She was spying on us ma'am," he spluttered._

_"True, but she said she wanted to help."_

_"It was a lie obviously!"_

_"Let her go," the woman commanded. "I will not ask you again, Agent 34."_

_Agent 34 reluctantly let me go and went back inside, leaving me with _her_. She walked forward, and picked up my ID._

_"Natasha Yelin?"_

_"Yeah, that's me," I mumbled._

_"It says you're deputy-head of the International Case unit, is that right?"_

_"Yeah. I've solved a few cases over seas."_

_"How many?" She asked in a hard tone._

_"Four."_

_"What were you doing, spying on us, Agent Natasha Yelin, deputy-head of the International Case unit?"_

_"I'd heard that there was a group around that wanted L gone, and that you were excepting new members."_

_"And you want to be one of these... new members?"_

_"Yes."_

_She circled me. "Tell me, Agent Yelin, why do you want L gone?"_

_My face darkened. "Well, the truth is I've worked under him before. 5 times. And I'm getting really sick of only hearing his voice scrambled up through a computer. He's too obnoxious, it's unfair that someone like him should even exist."_

_"You've worked under him before?"_

_"Yeah. I keep doing it, because each time he asked me to solve a case overseas, it boosted my rank to where it is now."_

_"And what would you do if he were to... say... disappear? Your rank wouldn't go up any higher."_

_"I can live with that."_

_"Can you now?" She pondered. "Well, your position in the Bureau would be a tremendous help to us. I'm willing to take you on board. But before you agree, I must inform you of the full intentions of our... Special Unit._

_"We were formed by Agent 1 with one sole purpose; to track down, and eliminate L. No more, no less. We're willing to do this by any means necessary. To us L is the criminal. There are countless crimes we could charge him with, if the need arose. But that's not quite what we plan to do. When we find him, we silence him. Permanently. Several of our agents have worked under him in the past. Whilst our positions and ranks may differ, we all have one thing in common. We hate L. Absolutely resent him. There's no reason someone like him should exist. It's unfair to the rest of us. Are you really willing to join such a lethal and loathing organization?"_

_There was no doubt in my mind._

_"I am. I hate L from the very core of my body. His existence is wrong. Maybe if we knew who he was, what he looked like, it wouldn't be so bad. But how he hides away behind a screen and is too cowardly to show himself is just arrogant. I hate him. I want him dead. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen," I said coldly, no shred of regret in my voice as I truly felt and believed every word._

_"That's good to know. I'm certain you will be a valuable asset to us. From now on, you're known as Agent 50. As for me, you may address me as Agent 2, or Christina Norman, should we cross paths in the office. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes ma'am!" I answered enthusiastically._

_"Good. Come on inside, we were just getting started."_

Something about Agent Norman made me shiver. Whether it was just her cold, hard voice that dripped in the authority she was bestowed with as Agent 2, I wasn't sure. But trying to leave the Special Unit was a bad idea. I couldn't get any closer to L than I already was though. I still find it hard to believe I said those things about my gorgeous, adorable lovable detective...

Okay, I did not just use a possessive pronoun when talking about L.

Ugh, I was a monster. I was pulled in so many directions, it was insane.

**L**

I couldn't keep that kiss off my mind. I found it very distracting, and I failed to accomplish anything all day.

_See this is why I didn't want to start anything with her..._

I silenced that thought. However wrong it may be, the fact remained that I kissed her back. Vigorously. And a very strong part of me wanted to continue.

These... feelings were very odd to me. I wasn't used to feeling wanted, or to want someone in return. And I had no idea how one was meant to deal with any of these feelings.

So I decided to seek out the one person who I could talk to, and probably would be stupid enough that he wouldn't catch onto anything.

I knocked on Matsuda's door.

"Come in," he called cheerfully. "Oh, Ryuzaki! This is a surprise, do you need my help?"

"Yes, but not with anything concerning the case," I said, shuffling in.

He looked a little disappointed, but brightened up quickly. "So, what is it?"

"Have you had a girlfriend before, Mr. Matsuda?"

"Of course I have. Why do you ask?" He was clearly puzzled.

"Say I might... have feelings for someone. But then, I'm not sure if I really do or not. How would I figure it all out?"

"So... you think you like someone but you're not sure if it's a good idea to try anything, is that right?"

I nodded, and brought my thumb to my mouth.

"Gee, I dunno L - I mean Ryuzaki. I haven't been in that sort of situation before. Maybe... try getting to know them a little better. Or try the relationship. If things feel wrong you can always back out."

I thought about this.

"But if I do try the latter solution, and things don't work out, won't she think I was leading her on?"

"Well it's different with every girl. While some girls may think that, others can be understanding about these things."

I'd made up my mind.

"Thank you Matsuda, I think for once you may actually have been useful."

"Hey!" He protested as I left the room.

I went back into the main room, checked the cameras and saw that Tasha was in her room reading. Probably another Fruits Basket book.

I turned on the microphone. "Tasha, can you come to the main room please?"

She looked up at where the speakers were. "Sure, Ryuzaki."

I waited and waited. I felt so much more impatient than usual.

When she finally walked in, she barely got a "L, what's going on?" out, before I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

**Awww! I think the ending to this chapter was kinda cute!**

**Yes, Tasha wanted L dead. :o**

**But now she really knows him, she doesn't think that way anymore. I hope that answers all of your questions about the mysterious 'Special Unit'!**

****YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THIS: I must say that my holidays begin soon! And therefore, this story will not be updated for a few months (Until late January or early February 2013). Yes, that long, because unfortunately I have no internet connection at home. So please be patient with me! I promise that I will start updating as soon as I can. And when I do start updating again, there will probably be HEAPS of chapters being uploaded in one hit. PLEASE PLEASE be patient. I look forward to updating for you all in the new year! :D****

**PLEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE review! :)**


	9. Together

**I'm baaaaaaaaccccccccckkk! Sort of. I've only got two chapters at the moment, but since the holidays aren't over yet and this is a freak chance for internet usage, next time I upload there maybe a few more. Maybe. But thanks for being patient with me :D**

**Aaand thank again for all of your wonderful reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Death Note. Such a shame.**

* * *

**Tasha**

The surprise and weight of L (although not so much the weight, he was quite light!) unbalanced me, and so to stop my self from falling, I leaned forwards. But this pushed

"Oh my gosh, Ryuzaki, I'm so sorry!" I gushed.

"It's fine," he muttered, and then winced as he tried to sit up. "Nice move though."

"Don't move," I warned as I bent down and slowly rolled him over. I lifted up the back of his shirt. There were a few red marks.

"Your probably going to bruise in the next few days," I smiled apologetically, although he couldn't see. Carefully, I lifted my fingers up and lightly pressed on some of the red areas.

"Does this hurt?" I asked.

"Not really," L said, but I felt him wince.

"Don't try and be brave. You don't want to end up with a permanent back injury."

"Fine, it hurts a little," he allowed. But when I went to take my fingers off his back, he reached his arm around to grab them and stop me.

"Don't," he said softly. "It… feels nice."

I was a little surprised. "Does this mean you've made up your mind?"

"I think so."

"I'm not taking anything but a definite answer, L, I don't want you having second thoughts later. I don't want to get hurt." _Again_, I added silently.

L nodded. "Yes. I want to be with you, Tasha." My heart leapt ten feet in the air when he said that. _Screw the Special Unit_. "But I do have one request," he added.

_Oh dear_, I thought. "What is it?"

"That we keep this a secret from the other Task Force members."

Well I could agree to that. "Alright."

L smiled. It was so adorable. "Um… can I get up now?" he asked.

"Just don't hurt yourself."

Ryuzaki tried to push him self up off the ground, and managed to get up on to his knees, but then he lost his balance. But just before he smacked on the ground, I caught him. He looked up at me with adorable eyes.

"You're so… beautiful," he said distantly. "I don't know why I haven't really noticed until now."

I smiled at this. Looking at L was enough to send my heart soaring. But hearing him say that I was _beautiful_, which only one person has ever called me before… it sent my heart on a one way trip to the land of the hopelessly in love.

But I knew I couldn't last like this forever before my rational side kicked in.

_Don't get to indulged, Tasha. Remember your mission._

_Screw the mission, _I argued with myself. _I haven't been in love like this for almost a decade._

_Exactly. Remember what happened with Daniel._

That brought me up short. And then I was flooded with hundreds of painful memories. We had a forbidden relationship. Memories of stolen moments together. And the ultimate incident.

And although I hated to use L this way, I had to kiss him. I needed to get those memories out of my head.

And then I just lost myself. Exactly as planned.

**L**

Just before Tasha kissed me, I could see pain on her face. It was bad. Whatever she was thinking, it was clearly not good.

So when she kissed me, I was almost glad. Well I was glad, obviously more then glad, but I was also happy to be able to forget her contorted face. And not just her face, but everything else too.

It started soft and sweet, but I wanted more. I leaned in to deepen the kiss, but Tasha pulled away.

"Let's just take things slow. I haven't been in a relationship for a while now," she admitted.

"I've never been in a relationship," I pointed out, slowly moving my hand up and down her thigh. "Do you see me wanting to take things slow?"

"Ryuzaki…"

"When we're alone, you can call me L."

"_Ryuzaki… _I can't go anything but slow, okay? Just… please. If I decide I want to go faster, I promise you'll be the first to know. I just need to go at my own pace."

"Fine," I mumbled. I could hear how much pain was in her voice when she asked us to go slow. So I let it go.

The next day, we were working in the main room with Aizawa and Mogi when I had a break through.

"Tasha, could you take a look at this?"

She swivelled over.

"Check out this table. Tell me what you pick up on by looking at the data it contains."

She frowned a little, but looked none the less. Seeing her concentrating so hard, it was so…

_Shut up L. Focus._

"Um, the only thing I can tell is that all of these kids have died of cot death."

"Look at the area of where these children died."

She squinted her eyes, and looked harder.

"Oh I see, your saying that all the deaths are located in Nevada, right?" She realised.

"That seems to be the latest pattern. Aizawa, can you please look at all of the deaths between September 29th and November 25th and let me know how many are located in Nevada, or it's closest states? Oh and please look at the first signs of abnormally rapid child deaths and where they were located too."

"On it," he replied.

"And Mogi please narrow down that list of shift workers to Nevada."

"But Ryuzaki," Tasha objected. "Child-Kira could just be killing off children in Nevada as a way of luring you into a trap as such."

"Hmm, I'm well aware of that possibility. So I plan to use the same sort of plan that I used to trick Light into revealing his whereabouts."

"With the news? Ryuzaki you've already used that trick once. It's not going to work a second time. Child-Kira would already know about it," Aizawa pointed out.

"Your forgetting, Mr Aizawa, that we never got past Kanto with that trick. I got it right first time around. So unless there were any leaks, Child-Kira should have no idea what to think. Perhaps they'll fall for it as Light did."

"So you're going to use another inmate?" Mogi asked.

"Probably."

"I still don't think this is going to work Ryuzaki…" Aizawa sighed.

"If you don't like my methods, you are always free to leave Mr. Aizawa."

"Of course I'm not going to leave just because I happen to disagree with you Ryuzaki. That's insane!"

"Well I was just letting you know the option was there."

Aizawa growled.

* * *

**Yeah, so no big cliff-hanger for this one or anything. I really couldn't be bothered to be honest.**

**Sorry if it's a bit short, I was just trying to move the case forward a bit on this one as well as introduce L and Tasha as more of a couple.**

**Please review guys **:)


	10. Nevada

**Wow, it's chapter 10 already? Woah. Rachel is on a role :D **

**Especially in this chapter. If you don't want to read about extensive kissing and other stuff that follows, then stop reading this chapter when you get to the part in Tasha's perspective. But if you do want to read it then ignore this notice entirely XD But remember, this story is only rated T. There is no descriptive sex I promise.**

**I will say that there may be some comments early on in this chapter that could be considered racist. Please believe me when I say that it is only the character being so, and I don't actually think any of comments that are said. It's just a part of the story.**

**Disclaimer will be done next chapter.**

* * *

**Somewhere in America…**

"Kira, I know what you're trying to do. But killing innocent children is evil. Just because America's population is exploding does not give you the right to try and shorten it by killing. Please stop."

"How dare he!" Kira roared. "This continent is becoming a giant version of China! Do we really want to be taking after bloody Asians? Hmm, L?"

Zellogi watched on as Kira ranted.

"L, I never believed that you would actually show yourself. At least this way I can deal with you and no one will ever know it had anything to do with me," Kira sneered, and took out the Death Note. When they were done, a name was written down.

_Laurent Collins._

"Deal with that!" Kira proclaimed smugly.

Suddenly, 'L' collapsed. He was carried off screen. Kira began to laugh evilly.

And then the gothic L appeared on screen. Zellogi chuckled a little. Ryuk had told him about how L discovered the last Kira's whereabouts.

"What bullshit is this?" Kira demanded.

**L**

"Kira, that was not actually me. That was an inmate from the Nevada prison. Speaking of Nevada, let me tell you something. While I had Laurent announce that this broadcast was being shown all over America, it was not. We are actually only showing this in Las Vegas, Nevada. We planned to show it around America until Laurent died, but that won't be necessary. You, Kira, are in Las Vegas. And I know _exactly_ how you kill, thanks to the Kira that was killing criminals are few years ago. That is all."

I turned off the microphone and had Watari end the broadcast.

"L, that was amazing!" Tasha cried, throwing her arms around me.

I winced.

"Oh… sorry… your back…" She took a step back. I smiled.

"No, it's quite alright. More than alright actually."

We were alone in my room. Aizawa, Matsuda and Mogi had seen it all before and couldn't be bothered watching. They were working in the main room.

Tasha came over and sat on my lap.

"So… what now?" She asked.

"Now, we celebrate," I murmured, and kissed her.

"Mmm," she sighed and leaned into the kiss a little, careful not to let me get the wrong idea.

I forgot everything. The case, the fact that anyone could walk in on us, my name, my_self, _and just focused on the beauty that was this. Me and Tasha. Together. Finally.

There was knock on the door.

I sighed, and broke off the kiss. Tasha hopped off my lap and moved to lean against the table side instead.

"Come in," I allowed.

Matsuda burst in.

"Aizawa's found something!" He shouted cheerfully.

**Aizawa/Ryuga**

"You asked me to look at the first deaths that seemed abnormal, Ryuzaki, and I did that. Turns out that the first ten or so murders were actually committed in Las Vegas, Nevada," I said triumphantly.

"I suspected as much. Child-Kira was probably testing out the notebook at that stage. They wouldn't 've known how to use it properly, or would've at least wanted to test if it was real," L muttered, mostly to himself.

"But why ten? And why does he keep repeating this ridiculous pattern?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about the ten murders. But as for the pattern, I believe that there is around a 68% chance that Child-Kira is methodical. Extremely so."

"It would definitely explain a lot," I agreed.

"Ryuzaki, I've narrowed down the list of places that offer shift work to those in Nevada. All that's come up are a few youth care facilities, a couple of hospitals and the Nevada FBI office," Mogi announced.

"Hmm…" L mused. "Wouldn't it be interesting if Child-Kira was an FBI agent?"

"But wouldn't it make more sense that Child-Kira worked in a hospital? They'd have more access to information about newborns," I pointed out.

"You maybe right. But people work in hospitals to make people better. Don't forget Child-Kira wants to shorten the population of America, not lengthen it. Helping the injured and ill has no benefit to his goals. I find it hard to believe that Child-Kira would have such a job. And youth care facilities help young people get back on track, rather then leave them on the streets to die. So I find it more likely that Child-Kira is an FBI agent."

"And youth care facilities help the youth, which is exactly who Kira is trying to eliminate," Tasha added.

"Exactly. No, there's a 75% chance that Child-Kira, is an FBI agent in Nevada. Well, the Nevada is part is 100%. Mogi, please make me a list of all the FBI agents who are listed to work in Nevada, even if they aren't there presently."

"Of course, Ryuzaki." Mogi got to work straight away.

"Tasha, I need to talk to you. Alone."

She nodded and left the room.

"What about us, Ryuzaki?" I asked, meaning Matsuda and I.

"Aizawa, you can help Mogi. And as for you, Matsuda… the bathrooms need cleaning."

"Aww what?" Matsuda protested.

**Tasha**

L joined me a few moments later. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about.

"On the roof," he whispered as he walked past.

I nodded and followed.

When we got up there, he walked over to the edge and gazed at the view below.

"It's so high up here, isn't it?" he said.

I walked over, a little confused. "Yes it is. What's this about?"

He turned to face me, a sorry expression in his eyes.

"None of the other task force members know that you are actually an FBI agent for Nevada, Tasha. When they go through all the members, your real name is sure to come up. They aren't stupid, they'll realise it's you, especially since there's most likely to be a photo. Are you sure it's alright if they find out your name?"

_This_ was what he was worried about? I actually started to laugh.

"What?" He asked, confused.

I managed to take a break, but I was still gasping a little.

"_That's_ all that you were worried about? _Really_? From the look in your eyes, I thought you were going to break up with me or something!" I started laughing again.

"Tasha, I would _never _do that," L said seriously, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I love you, and I won't ever leave you."

I sobered up after that. "What?"

L blinked, surprised as well. "I… love you."

I ran over and hugged him. I jumped on top of him actually, swinging my legs around his waist. It was like I was a clip on. My weight didn't affect him at all.

"I love you too," I whispered in his ear. "So much."

He pulled my head back, and gazed into my eyes. Then, he kissed me so sweetly and passionately, I… I couldn't control myself. I knew what I wanted, what I needed. I leaned in completely to the kiss. I let my tongue do exactly what it wanted, and let my hands roam freely.

L paused, a little taken aback.

"What happened to going slow?" he whispered in my ear.

"Screw going slow," I growled, and kissed him again.

L sensed what I wanted. And he seemed more then happy to oblige.

"Should we… should we go inside?" He suggested, gasping.

"Mmm… no. That'd mean I have to wait. I don't want to wait. I want you." I tugged on him, bringing my forehead to his. "Right now."

Then, it started to rain. It seemed as though the universe didn't fancy watching.

"The stairwell?" I suggested.

"Slut," L smirked.

"I can't help it if I'm in love."

"It would seem neither can I. But your room is near the stairs. Can you at least wait a little bit?"

"No," I growled. "But we can go. I'll just be busy on the way down there."

And with that, I resumed kissing him. He kissed me back, but not as strongly as before, since he was also trying to concentrate on not falling over as we made our way down the stairs, him carrying me as we went.

Our tongues danced, my hands roamed, and suddenly clothes seemed to much. I wanted him, wanted to touch him, with out the silly useless fabric getting in the way. So I pulled off his shirt, and left it lying on the stairs. I decided to let him take mine off in his own time.

"Someone's gonna see that you know," L pointed out.

"Too bad. We're not stopping."

"I never dreamed of it." He smiled seductively, and I kissed him, this time focusing on his jaw line. There was no words for the thrill that went through me when I heard a soft moan escaping from the back of his throat.

And then suddenly, he'd swung me around so that he was carrying me bridal style, and we were in my room and on my bed and… time just stopped from there. Or I stopped noticing it. Whatever.

* * *

**Guess what theyyyy did… :D **

**I love writing L and Tasha scenes. But then it can sometimes get a bit out of hand…**

**The case is moving along finally! I've had a bit of trouble figuring out how to get that to happen, so I settled on being unoriginal and using the TV trick. Meh, it works.**

**Andddd I've just realised that Ryuk hasn't appeared recently. I'll try and get him into the next chapter somehow **:)

**Please review!**


	11. Digging

**After some thought, I've decided to leave the title as Awkward With Intimacy. I really can't be stuffed changing it, and I don't know what I'd change it to anyway. But if you guys have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them :)**

**I warn you all, this chapter is boarding right on the lines of being M rated. If you don't want to read about intense kissing and almost-sex, then you can skip from the line "He looked up at me" to "Aizawa, 'Hashimoto' and 'Emiya'". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did… *stares off into the distance, dreaming of the possibilities***

* * *

**Tasha**

I looked at the clock. 2:07am. Good. Ryuzaki wasn't likely to wake up for a while, he hadn't slept for a few days anyway.

There was something I had to do.

I gazed down at him. He looked so innocent whilst he was asleep. But then, so had Daniel.

Careful so not to wake him, I crept out of bed, put on a dressing gown to cover up my naked body, and headed upstairs to the roof.

Ryuk was up there, chewing on an apple. He turned around as he heard me approach.

"I see you've made your decision," he observed.

"Nope, I'm still torn," I disagreed, and flipped my phone open. I was about to dial the number, when I realised he was still there. "I'd rather that you didn't hear this."

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell him. On my honour as a shinigami." Ryuk theatrically placed his hand over the spot a humans heart would be.

"Yeah, because gods' of death are really reliable," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Tasha," he said quietly, his eyes softening - if that was even possible. "I promise that I won't say anything. Please?"

I sighed, and looked at him. He tried puppy dog eyes. It didn't work, but I waved my hand in acceptance.

"Goody!" he clapped, as I hit 'Call'. I rose my finger to my lips.

"Agent 2 here," A voice on the end answered.

"This is Agent 50," I respond.

"How goes the mission?"

"His will is all but mine. He cannot resist. He wants me, body, mind and soul."

"Excellent work. Have you managed to retrieve his real name?"

"Not yet."  
"Keep trying. But we'll apprehend him, with or without it."

"I expected as much."

"Agent 50, try and keep emotionally distant from him. You don't want to get caught up in this mess."

I gulped. I was already caught up in this mess. Considerably so.

"Agent 50?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"By the way… How's the case coming along?"

My face darkened. Something didn't seem right about her asking about the case. "That's not really my place to say."

"Fair enough. I expect to hear from you soon."

"Of course. Agent 50 out."

I hung up and flipped my phone shut, and turned to glare at Ryuk. "Not a word, do you hear me?"

"My lips are sealed," he assured me.

I turned to head back to bed when I heard:

"He wants me, mind, body and soul. And I want him oh so badly too because I love him and I want him to be mine forever!" The voice sounded like it was trying for a bad imitation of mine.

I looked back and saw Ryuk using his hands as a version of puppets.

"Ryuk!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked, a little too innocently. "You said I couldn't tell anyone. You didn't say I couldn't have a little fun."

"Really honestly! You're so much like a child it's not funny! My predicament is not something to be made fun of. How would you like it if you were in love, but it was really really very complicated, and someone made fun of it? Hmm?"

Ryuk went quiet, seemingly lost in thought. It almost seemed like he was remembering something, but I knew Ryuk. He'd never been in love. Or felt any outgoing good-natured affection towards anyone at all.

"I don't have time for this. L will be waking soon probably," I excused myself, and left the roof. It was all I could come up with really. I needed to get out of there.

**Aizawa/Ryuga**

"Geez, who knew one state could have so many FBI agents," I grumbled.

It was 3pm, and Mogi and I were working on the list of FBI agents that Ryuzaki had requested. We had split them up - I was piling the males, whilst Mogi made a list of all the females.

"It _is_ Nevada," Mogi pointed out. "You know, home to Las Vegas and all those casinos."

"True," I agreed.

We worked quietly for a bit.

"Hang on a minute... Aizawa, come check this out for me would you?"

I swiveled over to his desk.

"What?" I asked.

"Have a look at this agent here," he said, pointing to the screen.

I followed his finger.

"Natasha... Yelin. Been an FBI agent for seven years, solved 10 cases in total with four of them being overseas. One in England, one in Singapore and a couple in Australia. Deputy-Head of the International Case unit," I read aloud.

"Didn't Ryuzaki say that Tasha had worked overseas before? I mean, Tasha could be a good nickname for _Na_tasha," Mogi pressed.

"And she's supposed to have worked in almost every continent in the world. Let's see... if this was her it would mean that she's worked in North America, Australia, Asia, and Europe. The only places she wouldn't have worked in would be South America, Africa and Antarctica, but I find it very unlikely she'll ever work in Antarctica anyway."

Mogi chuckled.

"Can we get a picture?" I asked.

"Lemme have a look... yeah, here it is."

We both exchanged a glance as we looked at a very familiar face appear on our screen.

"Look's like we have our girl," I remarked.

"So Tasha is from Nevada... But I wonder. Does Ryuzaki suspect her?"

"I don't know. I suppose that could've been the _real_ reason why she got fired..."

"Yes, but he brought her back, remember? Maybe he suspected her once, but no more?"

"Or there could be something else going on here that we aren't aware of," I said in a suspicious tone, looking at Mogi. His eyes told me that he agreed.

"They have been a bit close recently," He pointed out.

"I think it's time we did some digging," I decided. "Don't you?"

**Tasha**

At around 11pm that night, I was trying to sleep. Thunder rumbled outside. I clutched at my covers, a little scared. But I was determined to get through this storm. I wouldn't give in to fear.

_Wait a minute..._ the cold hearted member of the Special Unit inside me stirred. _You could use this storm to your advantage..._

_No! _ The decent side of me that was in love with L fought back. _Stay away from him tonight. It'll only cause you both harm in the long run._

I struggled against myself, wondering whether to take this opportunity for the good of the Unit, or be a better person and leave L alone.

The thunder rumbled again. It made up my mind.

I slipped out of bed, and tip-toed down the hallway. I crept down the stairs to the third floor, and made my way quietly to L's room.

I checked the handle. It wasn't locked.

I turned the handle slowly, to make sure that it didn't creak. I opened the door slowly too, for the same reason.

When I looked inside the room, L was sitting at his computer.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Tasha," he greeted me without turning around.

But when he did turn around, I don't think I looked quite like what he expected.

"Are you alright?" He asked, immediately.

"I... I... I'm scared, L," I stammered. "I wanted to be with you, you're the only person I feel safe with."

He got up, walked over to me, and put his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's just a thunder storm, Tash. Nothing to be afraid of."

"I've always been afraid of storms, even when I was little." That part was true, although I was a little less scared now than I was then.

"It's okay," he hushed. "You're here. You're safe."

He looked up at me, and I down on him. My lower lip was trembling.

I think he meant to plant a small kiss on it, to hold it still, but as soon as his lips met mine, they were sealed together in an unbreakable kiss.

One of my arms wound around his waist, and the other flew right up to his hair, pulling him closer to me. All thoughts of the FBI, of my mission, of my reason to be here vanished in a second, and was consumed in a raging fire that burned through my consciousness. A fire of lust, of need, of want.

His hand worked its way up my shirt and traced patterns on my stomach. I gasped, and his lips parted under mine. Likewise, I opened mine, and our tongues danced merrily.

When we both needed air, we broke away - but his lips never left my skin. They just worked their way down my jaw, past my throat, and gave me neck nibbles that felt so good.

The other of his hands found the small of my back and pushed me closer to him, making me give him his desired reaction.

I moaned.

Hearing this, his lips tackled mine again with a renewed strength, and I found that I had been slammed against the wall. But there was no pain, only pleasure. The pleasure of being near L.

Ryuzaki. He was all that mattered. Nothing else.

I reached under his shirt, pulling it up with me as I moved my hand across his body. As I got to his chest, he held his arms up, signaling to keep going. But his mouth stayed glued to mine, and I was quite happy with that.

Of course, there came a time where he had to break away, or the shirt wasn't going to go over his head.

When it came off, I used the opportunity to check him out, properly, before I would be glued to him once more.

He was skinny. Incredibly so. I could see almost every single one of his ribs, and his skin was beautifully pale. Beautiful. That was the only word that could describe him. All of my fantasies, all of my dreams - nothing compared to the true beauty of L. Topless.

Thunder rumbled for the third time that night.

"Um... perhaps we should continue this else where," L pointed out, and his voice... oh my god, his voice was so husky.

"Bed or couch?" I asked, although I pretty much knew the answer. The couch was closer.

L obviously didn't feel the need to voice the answer, and made a move for the couch. I did the same, and we ended up lying on it. I was underneath, L on top.

I swore to myself that I'd never find myself in this position again.

Except I had managed to find myself in this position, and I wasn't giving it up for anything.

L brought his lips down on mine, hard, and I gave him full access to my mouth.

I fingers teased him on the border of his jeans, teasing, pulling, pulling further...

His pants came down with ease - god he really was skinny - and dropped to his ankles. L had had himself raised above me, but now... now he relaxed and dropped down on top of me.

I gasped into his mouth.

His hands worked up under my shirt, across my back, and found my bra strap. He messed around a little, curling his fingers around it, then tracing his fingers under it. He was about to undo it finally when...

Aizawa, 'Hashimoto' and 'Emiya' burst through the door.

"What's going on?" Aizawa yelled. L and I separated immediately, moving to opposite ends of the couch.

"Uh... we were just talking about the case," I cleared my throat.

"Sounded like a pretty loud discussion," Hashimoto muttered.

"Do you usually have discussions with Tasha half-naked, Ryuzaki?" Aizawa growled suspiciously.

"No, but she came in wanting to discuss something while I was undressing, and I couldn't be bothered putting my shirt back on," L responded, blushing a little.

None of the Japanese police looked convinced.

"Well don't stay up to late talking. You may be an insomniac Ryuzaki, but Tasha still needs sleep." Aizawa eyed each one of us carefully, before shutting the door.

"Well that was somewhat awkward," I mumbled and blushed as my gaze met Ryuzaki's.

"He's right, though, you do need to sleep."

"I don't want to be alone," I whimpered.

"You don't need to be. Stay here tonight," L hushed.

I nodded.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit longer then usual... but that's because I don't have anything to do I guess. I'm a big fan of the TV show, Merlin, and well... it finished last week (OMG WHYYYYY?! DX) So now I'm sitting here at the time it's usually on with nothing to do except type...**

**Please review! :)**


	12. Endangered

**And I'm bored again :D I guess I'm in no position to complain though. I have my inspiration and readers to get me typing. **

**Disclaimer next chapter.**

* * *

**L**

Watching Tasha sleep was quite entertaining. More so than I thought it would be anyway. She talked in her sleep, and listening to her was half the fun. But it was nice to see her with her guard down though. Utterly defenseless. I would hate to see anyone try and take advantage of that defenselessness.

Tasha's sleep talking varied. A lot of the time she would just mumble my name, but occasionally she would mumble someone else's. _Daniel_, I think she said.

When dawn came close, she started to toss and turn a lot more. Her mumbling became more frequent, and it got louder and louder as well, until the point when she was shouting.

"Daniel!" She screamed. "Daniel! Don't go, don't leave me...! Please, Daniel, please! Daniel..."

She was almost sobbing now. Her face was conflicted with pain. I couldn't stand to see her like this any longer.

"Tasha!" I whispered loudly, shaking her. "Come on, Tasha, wake up!"

She jolted out of her dream and into the world of the awake.

"Wha... what? What's going on?" She asked in confusion, looking around frantically.

"You were having a nightmare," I explained softly. "And a bad one at that. You were yelling in your sleep. I had to wake you."

"Hmph."

"Tasha... what were you dreaming about?"

"I.. don't really remember. Probably the same dream I've been having for a while now."

"What's that?" I inquired.

She frowned, as if she was trying to decide something.

I decided to give her a hand. "Tasha... you were calling out someone's name. Daniel, I think. And you were saying something about him leaving you...?"

Tasha's expression darkened. "That'd be it. You see, a few years ago, my brother, Daniel, and I were out having lunch at a cafe just around the corner from our house. When we were walking back, Daniel began to cross the road, not seeing a car coming straight at him." She took a deep breath. "After he got hit... I ran out to him. But I was too late. I just sat there, holding him in my arms, screaming my head off. Telling him that he couldn't leave me alone. Our parents died in a car accident when we were young. As the eldest, he raised me. I couldn't see him die the same way but... I did."

I saw tears begin to form in Tasha's eyes, so I wiped them away.

"I'm sorry," I said, hugging her close. "I shouldn't have pried."

"No, no, it's okay, you had a right to ask. What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "5am. You could go back to sleep..."

"No. I won't. I've been having that nightmare for weeks now. Let's go look at the lists Aizawa and Emiya made," she suggested.

"If you insist."

**Ryuk**

I was in the main room, eating apples of course, when L and Tasha came in. L, I knew would come in eventually, so that didn't surprise me. But Tasha... she didn't usually start work until seven. It was a little odd she'd be up this early.

"Morning," I greeted them.

L shot me an annoyed look. "Have you been raiding the fridge again? Just because you can stick your head through the door even though I've locked it doesn't mean you _should_. And how many times have I told you not to eat apples in here? The juice could drip down and damage the computers."

"Sorry." I feigned an apologetic look, but I could tell neither of them were buying it. Tasha just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, L, now that you two are going out, maybe you could tell Tasha your real name!" I suggested cheekily.

"What?" They both said in unison, disbelief in Tasha's voice and rage in L's. Then Tasha continued: "Why would you suggest something like that?"

Tasha knew very well why I suggested it. I was trying to help her. If I told L to tell her, it'd probably seem less suspicious then her asking out of the blue. But I could tell she wasn't happy. But then, Tasha was hardly ever happy with me. She seemed to be constantly annoyed by my presence. They both did.

"It was just a suggestion," I sulked.

"And an absurd one at that," L muttered, returning to his usual mono-tone. He turned to Tasha. "Aizawa told me that he'd put the papers in one of those drawers."

"Which papers are you looking for?" I asked, curious.

Tasha huffed. "Not that it's any of you're business, but we're looking for the lists of FBI agents in Nevada."

"Oh, they put that in the second drawer," I answered quickly.

L checked, and there it was. "Have you been spying on the Japanese Police, Ryuk?"

"Maybe a little," I admitted. "But it's a good thing I did. Tasha they know about you."

"How much do they know?" She asked through gritted teeth. I could tell what she meant. _Did they know about the Special Unit?_

"That you're a member of the Nevada FBI. How many cases you've worked on... etcetera etcetera," I said, and I watched her relax.

"So pretty much everything then," L concluded.

"Yeah," Tasha said quickly. "It's a little annoying. But oh well. Not much we could do."

"I heard something else as well..." I said.

"What?" L asked, annoyed.

"They were saying something about investigating Tasha. Making sure she wasn't Child-Kira."

I watched Tasha become anxious all over again.

**Tasha**

Shit! If they investigated far enough, they'd probably find out about the Special Unit. That meant I only had a little bit of time to figure out what I was going to do.

"Um... L, do you want to start looking through those? I need to use the bathroom."

"Of course," He sat down and started flicking through the papers.

I left the room. When I was sure that he wouldn't hear anything, I bolted up the stairs and out onto the roof. This time I didn't care if Ryuk followed me.

I had to tell the Unit that I was in danger.

"What's your number?" Agent 2 answered.

"This is Agent 50."

"Agent 50? Why are you calling again so soon? Has something happened?"

"A minor irritant has occurred. I fear that the mission is in jeopardy."

"Why?"

That one little word was so harsh and cold, it made me think twice before telling. _She needs to know_, I reasoned. _You have friends in the unit Tasha. Think about what would happen to them._

"L is investigating the Nevada FBI."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He believes Child-Kira is among them. But that's not the irritant. A couple of the task force members were asked to compile a list of the agents, and they've come across my name. They're suspicious now. Apparently, they're going to start investigating me on their own."

"If they dig far enough, we could be found out," Agent 2 caught on.

"Exactly."

"How long do you think we have?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. A week, maybe? Two weeks at the most."

"Okay. I'm going to consort with some of the other agents. We'll make a plan. I think it's time to apprehend our detective."

I gulped. I never thought I would hear those words. Which is silly, because it was bound to come eventually, but I a part of me always believed that if I stalled, put it off long enough, the case would be over and I wouldn't be working with L anymore, so they couldn't hurt him. He'd be safe. But now...

"Natasha?" Agent 2 asked.

"Yes, sorry, I understand."

"You haven't become too... attached, have you?"

"No! Of course not! I know how to distance myself from my targets." When I want to, that is.

"Good. May I ask... how did you know they were going to investigate you? I take it they wouldn't go and tell you outright."

I got that strange feeling again. The one that felt like she shouldn't be asking those questions. Well I wasn't going to tell her about Ryuk at any rate.

"L and I watched the security footage. He was worried about me, what they would think when they came across my name." It wasn't really a lie. Ryuk could count as security footage.

"You've done well." Now I could all but _hear_ the smirk in her voice. "I'll ring you again within the next 24 hours to let you know about the plan."

"Understood. Agent 50 out."

I hung up quickly.

* * *

**It's getting closer! What, I hear you ask? I'm not saying... *cackles evilly***

**...**

**Don't pay any attention to that guys, I'm nuts. I probably belong in a mental asylum. For some reason my parents don't think so, but I guess thats a good thing.**

**Stop rambling DeeNee.**

**And now I'm talking to myself. See my point?**

**Right! I'm going to shut up now, but PLEASE REVIEW! :D (If I didn't scare you off XD)**


	13. Beginning

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG! I've been so busy with work lately...**

**Right guys, I think this story is going to end at around 15 chapters. Maybe 16 or 17. But I have some ideas for a sequel, so it may not necessarily be over for good...**

**Oh yeah... this chapter may have some spoilers for Breaking Dawn Part 2... so if you don't want to read those, skip from the start of L's perspective for the second time, until the line starting with 'After the movie'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. L wouldn't have died if I did :D**

* * *

**Tasha**

As promised, Agent Norman rang me about 12 hours after to explain the plan. When I heard it, I was initially a little horrified, although I didn't tell her as much. I inwardly winced when she talked about his punishment.

"Obviously just giving him the death penalty won't be enough. The man needs to die but... painfully," she said sinisterly.

"That sounds about right." I struggled to keep my voice from wobbling.

Agent 2 was silent for a moment.

And then she delivered a ray of sunshine that I'd never seen coming.

"Actually... as your reward for delivering him to us on a silver platter, I'll leave his punishment up to you. I trust that you will make him suffer, after he what he did to your happiness."

I was shocked.

"It would be my pleasure but... are you sure that I'm the right person to decide?" I asked humbly, praying that she wouldn't change her mind.

Luckily, Christina had never been one to change her mind once it was made up.

"Of course you are. You're the only one of us who had the opportunity to get close to him, and you took it without a second thought. The privilege, is yours."

"Thank you, ma'am," I stammered, not believing the chance that was in front of me. With a responsibility like this, I would be able to access him 24 hours a day after he was apprehended. I could help him escape!

"Agent 2 out." And she hung up.

**L**

Something wasn't quite right with Tasha. She seemed... on edge, nervous, like she was anticipating something bad to happen. She'd been like that for the last 2 days.

"Tasha, are you alright?" I asked her one night.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem... I don't know... jumpy?" I was cautious.

"Nope, I'm fine," she assured me. But I could tell differently.

"You're lying," I said passively. She went to object, but I cut her off. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure you have you're reasons, I just wish you felt you could share them with me."

"I'm sorry L. It's just... tomorrow's the anniversary of Daniel's death and..."

I took her in my arms.

"Would you like the day off tomorrow?" I whispered.

"No, no. That wouldn't be fair to everyone, not when we're so close to capturing Child-Kira."

"Then I'll give everyone the day off. We can do something normal for a change. Maybe we could go on a date. See a movie or something...?"

I watched a smile slowly spread on her face.

"I'd like that," she whispered.

"Then I shall have Watari make it so. Unfortunately, as I am the current owner of the Death Note, Ryuk will have to come too."

"Can't you transfer ownership for the day?" She asked, her smile fading now.

"I'd rather not. Too complicated for one day."

She sighed.

"So it's three of us. Why am I getting the feeling Ryuk's going to be acting like a chaperone the whole time?"

"Because you know him better than I do. Better than all of us," I pointed out.

She was quiet for a moment.

"Yippee for me," she whispered under her breath, probably intending for me not to hear.

**Tasha**

I tiptoed out at 2am to call Agent 2 to confirm the beginning of the plan.

"Congratulations, you've played your part well. Keep it up for tomorrow."

"Of course," I agreed, inwardly reluctant.

"If all goes well, we will have the world's greatest detective apprehended within a day."

The next day was really nice, despite L's impending doom lingering over me like a bad smell. We went and saw _Breaking Dawn Part 2 _**[A/N: Sorry guy's, it was the first movie that came to my mind]** which was funny, because even though L hadn't seen any of the Twilight films before, he was able to use his deductive reasoning and figured out what had happened in the last 4 movies within the first 30 minutes of the movie starting.

I wondered whether sitting like he did would help me figure out how the hell I was going to free him once he'd been captured. I tried it. A lot of things came to my mind. I could easily just run with him right now. But then they'd track my phone. So I could smash my phone. But then they'd put me on the FBI's most wanted list and we'd never be able to leave the country. Running was out.

After about 10 minutes, it became uncomfortable. I realised it wasn't doing me any good, so why should I ache over it? I returned to my normal sitting position. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw L smirk a little.

_Punk thinks I can't hold myself huh?_ I thought, a little annoyed. _We'll see about that. He'll be at my mercy soon enough._

I stopped that train of thought as soon as it started. I was supposed to be concentrating on helping L, not condeming him. But as much as I denied it, a little part of me was eager to watch his pain, to exploit it, to throw it in his face. Thank goodness that part of me was deeply buried by the fact that I loved him.

_But you loved Daniel too._

Whether I loved Daniel or not was irrelevant. He was gone, my past. L was future.

_You hope._

**L**

I really didn't understand why everyone was so shocked when Aro ripped off Carlisle's head, and then feeling relieved when they found out it was just a vision of the possible future. It was obviously only going to be a vision - these sorts of movies always had a happy ending. Maybe not for the Denali clan, but for the Cullens' obviously. If Carlisle had died they just wouldn't be the same.

But I watched as Tasha gasped in shock, and sighed in relief. Maybe there was something too it - shock. Maybe it gave everyone a kick in life. Maybe that's why I found everything boring that I understood easily. Nothing shocked me anymore.

After the movie we went and had lunch at a local McDonald's. I ate about five different McFlurrys and three soft serve cones. The McCafe was all out of chocolate cake sadly. I asked for them to put a fresh strawberry on top of one of my McFlurrys, but the guy serving us just laughed and asked if I was kidding. Tasha stepped in and said that I was a bit of a clown sometimes.

"You can't just do that Luke," she whispered to me after we'd sat down. We'd decided to give me a common name - calling me L out in public wasn't the best idea, even if it was my real name. Of course Tasha didn't know about that part, but she agreed that it wasn't a good idea. Luke seemed common enough.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Humans don't seem to have fresh fruit in places like this," Ryuk butt in. "They don't even have any apples! I snuck into the kitchens to check."

"Ryuk..." Tasha sighed. She pulled an apple out of her bag. "I guess it's a good thing I brought this. No!" She pulled it out of his reach when he tried to grab it. "Come into the Ladies Room. You can eat it there."

"Fine," He grumbled.

"We'll be back," she mumbled to me, touching my shoulder affectionately before leaving.

**Tasha**

I went in and locked myself in a cubicle. Ryuk just floated in through the door.

"Here's your apple," I muttered, handing it over and pulling out my phone.

"Yum!" Ryuk exclaimed and bit into it eagerly. Whilst chewing, he asked: "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" I snapped, putting the phone to my ear. "Quit chewing will ya? They can still hear you."

The phone dialed, and someone picked up.

"Agent 47."

"Kathryn? It's Natasha. What are you doing on this mission?"

"Nat, _everyone_ is on this mission. It's the biggest chance we've had since the creation of the Special Unit."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Anyway, the target is in position."

"Good. Stay out of sight for this Nat. It could get ugly."

"I never planned to present myself. Guess what L? I've been a part of an FBI team scheming to bring you down all along. Not gonna happen."

"It'll have to eventually."

Pain struck me in the core of my being. She was right. I'd have to face him as his enemy eventually.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I pushed past the lump in my throat.

"Yeah. Guess I'll see you soon. Bye."

She hung up, and I dropped the phone. There was a loud noise, but I doubted it broke. Nokia's were as easy to break as diamond.

"What was that about?" Ryuk asked, chewing again.

"It's started," I said.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Sorryyyyyyyy couldn't help myself.**

**Anyways, the next chapter should be coming up right after this one, so it isn't much of a wait...**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	14. Betrayal

**Sorry guys, I'm not much good at writing fight scenes, so I apologise if it turns out a bit weird. I'm learning. Slowly, but I'm learning.**

**Disclaimer next chapter.**

* * *

**Tasha**

I watched from behind the door as several federal agents marched in, guns out.

"Everybody get down now! Hands on your heads!" A voice I recognized to be Kathryn's yelled, whilst other agents waved their guns at people who weren't complying. I knew they wouldn't shoot, but the people didn't.

"Ryuzaki," she said, marching up to L with a pair of handcuffs, "You are under arrest for fraud, murder, and... well the list could go on."

She handcuffed his hands together and went to haul him up, but she didn't realise he was a good fighter.

Oops, did I forget to tell them about that part?

His right leg lashed out backwards, hitting her stomach. He jumped over his handcuffs, so that he had his hands in front of him, and swung them, hitting Kathryn in the head and rendering her unconscious. I'd have to apologise to her later.

But the others still had guns.

"Ryuk, give him a hand!" I whispered.

"I thought this was what you wanted!" He responded, surprised.

"I'll give you a fountain of apples if you don't ask any questions. Just take the guns out of their hands for him!"

Ryuk wanted the apples badly, so he did as I asked. I watched the agents dumbfounded expressions as their guns started floating in midair - well to them anyway. L could see exactly what Ryuk was doing. He smirked a little.

I rolled my eyes. It was hardly the most appropriate time for L to be acting human.

Taking advantage if their confusion, he whacked the other agents over there heads and ran out of the building.

I hoped he was safe.

**L**

I ran as fast as I could out of that building. I didn't know how they'd found me, or why they'd arrested me, but I couldn't figure that out right now. Although deep down inside I knew I'd been betrayed.

I was being followed by several agents. Quickly, I snapped a twig off a tree and kept running, picking at the lock of my handcuffs whilst doing so. Soon my hands were free, and I was able to run at full capacity.

I ran down several backstreets, trying to throw them off, but it wasn't much good. They were still following me.

I ended up running into the middle of a mall. I didn't have much other choice. I hoped they might not come in here, because it'd cause to much commotion. But I knew the chances of that plan working were slim. And I was right. I usually was.

I could hear shouts as they fought to keep an eye on me.

I ran past a candy shop, only to be stopped by a large guy in a bear suit holding a try or cakes.

"Would you like to sample our new cupcake recipe?" He asked.

_Cupcakes_, I inwardly sighed in yearning.

"Sure, why not?" I said eagerly, grabbing one off the tray and took a bite. Suddenly, my arms were pinned behind my back and a cloth was being shoved into my face.

_What the?_

The realisation hit me as soon as the drowsiness started. My eyelids grew heavy and only one thought filled my mind before I collapsed.

_Chloroform._

I was carried into a giant warehouse, and forced on my knees in front of a woman. She had black, curly hair that fell to her shoulders. Bright red lipstick on her lips. Her eyes... they were as cold as ice. This was a woman that would show no mercy.

"Well, L. Supposedly the world's greatest detective. How the mighty have fallen," She gloated, and smiled wickedly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

She smirked. "Look around you. For every person in this room you have wronged in some way. Whether it was accident or not, directly or indirectly, everyone wants their share of revenge."

"And how have I wronged _you_?"

She sneered and said: "By existing."

I looked down. How could these people hate me so much, when they didn't even know me?

I heard doors open behind me, but I wasn't able to look around. Loud heels clanked on the concrete. Whoever it was was determined to make an entrance.

"Well, they do say that the worse betrayals come from those closest to us, don't they?" A very familiar voice said from behind me. It was a voice I had come to love so much. Hearing it again... it made my heart ache. The newcomer came to a stop next to the cold-eyed woman. I looked up, and my suspicions were confirmed.

Tasha.

**Tasha**

I kept my gaze ahead. I couldn't look at him. That would make my heart ache too much, more then I could bear, more then it should.

I could feel his eyes boring at me, I could imagine his heart shattering right about now. Him crumbling before Agent 2 - also known as Agent Christina Norman, unable to move a inch.

Carelessly, I took off my gloves and stuffed them in my pocket.

"Agent 50, you have done well. You've earned your reward. From now on, you're Agent 3. Now I'll give you two a moment alone," Norman said, waving everyone out.

"I don't want to be alone with _her_," L objected.

"Ahh but you see," Norman walked over, pushing his chin up with her long nail to look at her. "I'm afraid _you_ don't get a choice."

She left him to droop, and left with everyone else.

"There'll be guards on the door," She informed me just before she stepped out.

I gave her one sharp nod, before finally looking at the detective that had stolen my heart.

He was glaring at me. "How could you do this?"

I kept my voice passive. "I didn't do it for me. I did it for Daniel."

"Your brother. What did I have to do with his death?"

"You fool. He wasn't brother, he was my _fiancée_!" I cried through gritted teeth, finally letting out the pain and anger I had felt towards the detective for three years now. I filled my voice with the hatred that used to cloud my judgement, the hatred that I thought I'd buried. If I could convince myself I hated him, maybe I'd convince him too.

"Your fiancée?" He echoed. "That doesn't change to question I asked."

I took a deep breath. "Do you remember, you asked me to help you with a case in France to do with a Mafia group?"

He nodded. "Yes. I decided that they best not exist anymore, so that's why it's still officially 'unsolved' despite the fact it's stopped. As it remains that way, it wasn't included on your list of solved cases."

"Exactly. And you had me bomb their hideout when they were having a meeting. The one thing I asked you for, yet you refused to give me, was a list of the Mafia members."

"I deemed it futile for you to know."

I had to take another breath. I was losing it. "After I bombed it, I went inside to make sure everyone was dead."

"I remember. You disobeyed the orders I had given you to do it," He interjected.

"When I went inside, only one person was still alive, and only by a little anyway."

"Daniel," L finally realised.

"Yes. I ran over, and with the last of his strength he explained everything to me.

"He had been a member of a French Mafia organisation for around seven years up until that point. When he met me, it'd been only four. Despite his own wishes, we fell in love, and he made a decision to leave the Mafia to protect me. At that meeting he was declaring leave, just before the building exploded. _You had me murder him!_"

"I didn't know he was your fiancée, Tasha! And even then, I didn't know he was leaving. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry, does not bring back my fiancée, L! Sorry, doesn't change the fact that you've made me feel everything I said I would never feel again. Sorry is a useless word! It does nothing! I have had a hole in my heart for two years, because of you!" I raged, letting everything go.

"What do you mean, I made you feel everything you said you never would? Am I seriously expected to believe that? You lied to me, about _everything_!"

"No, you're wrong. I may have lied about many things, but I never once lied about loving you. Never once," I said, tears threatening now.

L glared at me, clearly not believing. "You hate me."

I sighed, finally excepting what I knew to be true.

"That's the thing L. I can't hate you. Not anymore."

And I walked out. My tears were spilling and I didn't want L to see me like that.

"It's okay, Nat. You only did what you thought was right."

I was crying my heart out to my best friend in the unit, Kathryn Collins, who is also known as Agent 47. She was the only one I could go to, the only one I trusted. If she hadn't previously confided in me that she was having doubts about Agent 2 and the unit, I wouldn't have.

"That's the point, Kat. I'd been having doubts and thinking of pulling outta here for weeks, months even! I don't think what I did was right. At all."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now, surely."

I gulped.

"Probably not. But I need to see him again, Kat. You didn't see the way he glared at me, like I was nothing to him anymore. It hurt me so much. Why is it like this for me?" I glanced her. She was biting her lip.

"You love him," she said simply. "Seducing him was bound to leave its mark. On both of you. You've crossed the line."

"Well you're not making it any easier," I shot back bitterly, but I regretted it instantly. "Kat... I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright. You're a little traumatized. I'd be the same way as you were it me," she reassured me.

"You're too nice. I don't deserve your friendship."

"Don't be like that."

She held out her arms, and I leaned into them. It was very comforting.

"How can I love him, when I hate him too? After what he made me do?"

"Maybe, because inside you, you know it was neither of your faults. He honestly didn't know you were engaged, and you honestly didn't know that Daniel was a Mafia member. You also know that L didn't realise. And no matter how many times you try to convince yourself otherwise, you know it in your heart to be true. It was Daniel's fault he got killed. He knew you were an FBI agent. He knew the risks of being a mafia member, and he stayed anyway. It doesn't matter what he was going to do, because the fact is he joined that bunch of criminals in the first place."

"I can't think of him like that," I pointed out.

"You still love him. Love is blind. That old saying has way to much truth to it for my liking at any rate."

I drew back from her arms.

"I need to see him. I don't care whether he doesn't want me to. I need to see him."

"Then go. You have access to him 24/7 and they know that. No one can deny you entry."

I hugged her again, and left the room.

"Identification please," the guard stated.

I showed him my badge.

"Ma'am," he said, and led me through to L's cell. He unlocked the door.

"You can go," I dismissed him. "I am in no danger."

"Of course."

I turned and stared at the face of a broken-hearted detective. My broken-hearted detective.

"Hi," I said quietly.

* * *

**Yep, I've decided to make another cliff hanger. And what I said about it ending in 15 chapters... make it 17. But don't worry, I will make sure the convo between L and Tasha is at the start of the next chapter, I promise. **

**But right now... I have lots of mini Beyond Birthday's running around my screen and I need to make sure they don't kill each other. Or fall off the roof. However that may knock some sense into them. And stop them from being murderers. **

**And I'll shut up now.**

**Because that's never going to happen.**

**I meant RIGHT now.**

**...**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Oh and I would like to add that my updating of chapters is going to be quite slow... I have a lot of work, it's a really big and important year for me. But I will keep trying to write when I can, that's a promise :)**


	15. Plan

**So I've finally gotten around to writing another chapter (YAY!) I'm so sorry it's taken so long, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I mean, if I'd made it, would I have bought an iDeathNote app for my iPod today? No. Who even does that if they've made something? *cough***

* * *

**L**

Why was she here? Why did she want to cause me more suffering? Oh, that's right. She was in charge of deciding what god forsaken torture I was going to endure soon.

But then again, wasn't it torture enough that she was here? Perhaps she'd come to gloat.

"Hi," she said quietly. To be honest, she seemed kind of nervous. Why would she feel that way?

I just glared at her.

"Yeah, I kind of figured it'd be something like that," she sighed, nodding.

I wanted to ask her what she was doing here. I wanted to yell at her for lying at me. I wanted to do so many things that were completely out of character for me.

The only problem was that if I did any of that, I'd lose control and probably break down into tears. Which may seem a little odd, but she'd really hurt me like no other person had done before. She'd seen me for what I am, and while I thought that she had still cared about me, I was wrong. She despised me. She hated me for indirectly murdering the love of her life.

And until now I'd believed that that person was me. I was wrong.

She took a breath. "Look L... I know you aren't going to believe this. I wouldn't if I were you. But I have to say it anyway."

"Why, so you can feel better about yourself?" I accused, and she flinched.

"Maybe. But whatever you think, please, please, _please_ try and believe me when I say it's true.

"When I first met you, yeah, I hated you. You had me kill Daniel, and I didn't think I was ever going to forgive you for that. But then I got to know you. And I started to fall in love with you.

"Before I knew it, I loved you completely, and I was having a real hard time trying not to make it obvious. I knew you, knew what you do, and all of a sudden I didn't blame you anymore.

"I still had to keep in contact with the Unit, which is why I was always sneaking up to the roof. Ryuk often came along, because he knew exactly what was going on."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Tasha," Ryuk muttered from the corner of the cell.

"Why are you complaining? It's not like he can kill you or anything," She pointed out.

Ryuk grunted.

"_Anyway_, believe it or not, I have been trying to find a way to get you out of this mess since I first realised I loved you. I still am. I will not rest, until I have found a way to get you out of here. _Please_ believe me, L. I love you."

I lifted my gaze to hers. Her eyes were full of many emotions: sadness, pleading, regret, but most of all... truth.

I sighed. "Fine. I may or may not believe you. What is your plan?"

"I... don't really have one yet," she admitted sheepishly. "We're working on one."

"We?" I asked incredulously.

"My friend Kathryn wants to get out of here too."

"Right."

Tasha's watch beeped and flashed.

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's Christina, she wants to see me," she sighed. "I have to go." Before I could say or do anything, Tasha's lips came crushing down on mine. This kiss wasn't quite as passionate as the others we had shared. There was an urgency too it - we knew that time was running out for us. I tried not to enjoy it as much as I would've, but I couldn't stop my body from responding instinctively.

I kissed her back, hard, taking her lower lip between my teeth. She groaned, and twisted her hands into my hair, pulling me closer. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this wasn't really a good idea, but the rest of me wouldn't listen. My hands pushed against the small of her back, and my tongue danced with hers.

Just as her hands started playing with the hem of my shirt, she pulled back, breathless. To be honest, so was I.

"I better go," she whispered, resting her forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said back, my heart thundering in my chest.

She kissed me again, softly, and left the cell.

**Tasha**

At least I made him see. That didn't make things any easier though.

If I wasn't able to rescue him, I would let him down. He'd probably think that this had been a ploy to get him to lower his defenses around me etcetera, etcetera, and I'd lose him forever.

But I had to make him see. Because if this was going to work, I needed him to trust me. I needed _him_.

Now I just had to think of a plan.

My meeting with Christina went something along the lines of:

_"Have you created a punishment yet?"_

_"I'm trying to be creative."_

_"Of course, of course. I won't delay you any further. The longer he sits there in pain from the anticipation, the more fun it'll be for us."_

It took everything I had not to strangle her.

I took a breath. This was going to be difficult.

I entered the room that Kathryn and I currently shared.

"Tasha!" She exclaimed. "You could've knocked."

I grimaced. "Sorry."

"Never mind. I think I have it!"

"The plan?"

"Yep! Here it is..."

She explained how it was all going to work out.

"Kathryn, that's brilliant! But I have something to tell you that may make it a little easier," I said.

"What?"

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know it's short, but I wanted to leave everything until the next chapter sort of thing.**

**Mwaahaha I'm keeping the plan a secret for now. You'll just have to wait.**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! Not that I really deserve it for making you wait so long, but it'd be nice :)**


End file.
